


I choose my own happiness

by Prince__Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All Mundanes, Angst, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confidant Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Painter Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Secrets, Top Alec Lightwood, dom/sub-kinda, shit will happen...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Bane/pseuds/Prince__Bane
Summary: Soooo Alec and Magnus meet by a Vanilla latte soy, things happen, secrets get revealed and shit eventually happen, I don’t know how to write a summary just read it or something and this will be a couple of chapters also.Gon try and update every week btw sorry for missspelings english is my fifth language.





	1. Meeting you part 1

He didn't know how it came to this, how everything he had got thrown away, like his happiness wasn't important or his relationships wasn't important but once again did everything he had get destroyed because of his name Lightwood, it made him feel sick to his core.

Alec was a part time worked at Java Jace coffee shop and a student at New York academy of Art since three years back, he and his siblings had come a long way in their lives, his brother Jace is the founder and owner of Java Jace and does some part time work at a mechanic, his sister Isabelle was a fashion designer. All of them lived together ever since they came to New York, and they were happy with their lives except for one part that was missing.

When Alec turned twenty-two he had come out to his parents about his sexuality and the reaction he got was not what he was expecting, his dad Robert Lightwood famous lawyer in New Orleans had beaten Alec countless of times saying that he would tarnish their family name if his sexuality came out to the law firm and his mother Maryse Lightwood had just stood there, not trying to defend Alec in anyway  
.  
Growing up his mother had always said that she would love him no matter what, Alec has problems that much he is sure of ever since he had turned fifteen had Alec gotten blackouts of some sort he has anger issues especially because of his father, Alec was oldest and because of that all the responsibilities were thrown at him, he didn't want to be a lawyer he wanted to become a painter so after all the abuse and threats he decided that enough was enough.

The plan was to leave alone but his siblings wouldn't let him so they packed their bags and moved to New York for all their saving and built their lives from nothing and now they were happy life was good but one thing they were ashamed of was leaving their youngest brother Max who died a year after they left in a bus crash, now five years later it still hurt but they were happy.

Today was Alec working at Java Jace waiting for that one person who seemed to make Alec always happy they hadn't spoken but Alec was always greeted with a bright smile that makes all his worries go away.

10:58 am in two minutes this man would walk in, Alec stood behind the counter with a vanilla latte soy ready for delivery it was a rainy day in New York and he could see from the window that the man he was waiting for was jogging through the rain his coat held above his head, Alec opened the door for him so he could run in.

''Thank you'' said the man as shook off all the water from his coat.

''You don't have to thank me I'd rather see you dry instead of you getting sick by this awful weather'' muttered Alec back keeping his eyes on the man as he held out his coffee for him.

''Here the regular warm up''

The man looked at Alec and gave him a big smile ''This time I get to thank you though I'm Magnus by the way and what can I call you''

''Alec''

''Alec short for Alexander I presume''

''Uhh..I..Um yes yes Alexander that's right'' stuttered Alec

''Hmm it's nice to finally be able to put a name to that face of yours Alexander''

Alec gave a weak smile at Magnus when he said his name.

''Hey what's wrong every time I've been here you have always had that care free smile'' asked Magnus

''Well it's just that...I haven't heard anyone say my full name in five years and I've always hated it but when you say it and I don’t hate it''

Magnus smiled and reached out for Alec's arm and squeezed ''Would you like to join me keep me company for a while'' gestured Magnus towards the empty table next to the window, Alec smiled and nodded.

''Sure''

''So what do you do other than work here'' asked Magnus when they sat down in front of each other.

’’Well couple of years back I was in law school but I wasn’t happy with it so now I am a art student since three years back I only work here part time when my little brother isn't here''

''Is your brother the owner''

''Yes Java Jace is Jace's cafe''

''Well part time cafe worker and an painter you're something else Alexander''

''It's hard sometimes you know to do this and go to school but it's bearable but what about you then''

''I'm a freelancing fashion designer here in New York it's just some simple designs I do northing much but it's enough''

Alec smiled at Magnus, a fashion designer was so Magnus he could see it by the clothes Magnus was wearing, a dark red button shirt with black jeans and a black coat, he had four different kinds of rings two on each hand a couple of bracelets and two necklaces hanging around his neck.

Magnus had dark eye liner making his soft golden brown eyes pop out his hair was a dark black color styled with a couple of red strikes in it, he had his everyday goatee and his black painted nails, If his sister would meet Magnus he would bet money on how fast they would turn to best friends.

''Earth to Alexander'' Alec blinked rapidly, he realized that his brain had gone haywire and Magnus had been calling out for him for a couple of minutes but then he looked at Magnus he saw only a fond smile on his lips.

''Sorry I got lost a bit there didn't I'' ''Yes you did darling''

Alec could feel his cheeks getting warmer from the little pet name but still gave a goofy smile to Magnus.

''Well I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut this short I have to pick up someone and go home for some work but it was nice to finally talk to you and get to know you a little'' said Magnus a bit hurriedly while taking his coat ready to shield himself from the rain.

''Y..yeah uhh will you be back like the usual''

''Of course darling no one makes my favorite coffee like you do and about that coffee'' Magnus reached his back pocket and pulled out his wallet but Alec held up his hand ''No it's fine it's on me''

Magnus smiled once again and built up enough courage to lean forward and give Alec a kiss on his cheek ''Thank you darling until next time''

Before Alec could process what had just happened was Magnus already gone, he lifted his hand to his cheek and let it linger there for a while he couldn't help but feeling a little sad that he would have to wait until tomorrow to see Magnus again but he understood the man must be busy just like Alec himself was when he realized he still has work to do.

He made a quick work at cleaning the shop before Jace would take over, cleaning the empty tables of cups and plates, fixing the dishes and putting on a new pot of coffee and was done the moment his brother walked in.

''Hey Alec how's today been so far'' said Jace after he gave Alec a hug. ''Bright'' muttered Alec.

Jace looked his brother over like he had hit his head then he looked outside the window and frowned ''Alec I'm pretty sure that it's raining today and to prove that look at my clothes they're soaked how can your day have been bright''

''Nothing really anyway I need to get home and get done with the painting for my project alright I'll see you later'' without anymore said between them Alec turned and walked out of the cafe, he zipped his jacket and started running and he really really hoped his sister would be home because he was freaking out.


	2. Meeting you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretto short promise next chapter will be longer

Coming home Alec called for his sister "Iz are you here" 

"In the kitchen"

Alec walked in to see his sister reading a magazine and drinking coffee already dressed for perfection.

"Hey uh do you have time i really need to talk"

"Yeah sure what's up"

''I think I have a crush on someone''

He started retelling her from his encounter with Magnus which she had pushed him into talking to him again and the he started to tell her about what happened today, what Magnus do for a living which she went all out on saying she had to meet him and go shopping then Alec told her about Magnus saying his full name and that he didn't hate it.

"How come you don't"

"I don't know it's just when he says it i feel at peace or something"

Isabelle lightwood was like Alec's personal adviser or therapist, always knowing what to say since she was way more experienced with these sort of things than Alec was, that wasn't the only thing Izzy was good at she was the first person to ever ask him about his sexuality and help with everything he needed to know and she accepted him the second he had confessed which made her his first choice to always talk to about things.

Izzy knew that it wasn't often Alec would talk about someone he'd meet because he never meet anyone he would try something with until a month ago apparently.

''What more is there to say about him'' asked Izzy.

Alec let himself forget about the world and just think for a minute, his thoughts easily led to Magnus his golden brown eyes that seemed to hold the universe in it, his smile and his many different colorful outfits, his voice when it said ''Alexander'' or ''Darling'' and he just realized he was totally smitten.

''Iz he's so gorgeous and adorable his confidence is perfect just as himself and I just can't help but feel something''

''Did something happen between you two''

''Well he said he'd see me tomorrow and he kissed my cheek when I told him that he didn't need to pay for his coffee''

''Omg Alec he is totally interested in you'' exclaimed Izzy.

''I'm not sure but this was the first time we've talked over a course of a month but every time he walked in he would always give me that smile that made my day better''

''Then go for it''

''But I barley know him''

''Alec I'm sure if what you've told me he's interested just as you are take a risk and live you deserve it more than anyone it's okay take your time with him every now and then a relationship can come even if you don’t know the person''

''Okay'' Alec hugged his sister and gave her a kiss on her cheek, when he walked in to his room he fell down on his bed and sighed ''Take a risk and live'' he hoped it would be as easy as it sounded, he wanted to try this with Magnus because he was the one that made him smile more than usual.

Sighing once again he lifted himself from his bed and changed to his painting clothes that were covered in different colors everywhere, walking over to his painting room was like another world. Colors everywhere finished and unfinished painting here and there but in the middle of the room was the recent piece he was working on for the event at his school, only dark and strong colors of black, blue and red and a hint of white even.

Alec had painted New York buildings by detail in black with a hint of here and there making it look like the buildings windows were lit, the sky was painted half blue and half red with white clouds, Alec was frowning at the painting he was currently adding a little blue and white to the water at the bottom of the painting but something was definitely missing but he couldn't put his finger on it and he was stressing more than usual, it was still a week left before the even would happen but he'd been thinking of this for over a week already the missing part was the most important for him.

After an hour of detailing the water and working his brain over he was dead tired, putting away the brushes and grabbing the painting he walked over to the window and opening it for some fresh and cold air come in so the painting would be dry by the morning, walking in to his room again he looked over to the nearest clock and frowned even more how was it already 02:08 pm was he really stuck that long.

Not even bothering with changing clothes or wash away the paint from his face and hand he fell down on his bed and let his mind wonder a bit tomorrow would Alec try to learn more about Magnus maybe even see if he would want to meet outside the cafe for once if he wasn't too busy, smiling into his pillow he decided that Magnus was definitely worth a shot even if it would take time Alec was a patient person he would gladly wait, smiling once more he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep while thinking of Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you likes it


	3. Count on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to count on someone and that for Magnus is Alec this time

Magnus had a goofy smile on his way to Java Jace he and tall dark and handsome had finally exchanged word and as promised he was coming back for his usual coffee that only Alec could make to perfection, Magnus was truly intrigued by Alec part time working at a cafe and a painter on one of New York's most famous school.  
Over the course of a month Magnus had been struck by Alec he was at least a half head taler than Magnus he was built well his jet black hair and those gorgeous hazel eyes that's what made Magnus knees weak the most purest of hazel eyes he has ever seen in his life.

Coming in on the side of the cafe Magnus could see from the window that Alec wasn't working full on there were two people inside the cafe sitting by themselves, this was just Magnus luck he would get Alec all to himself and not only that they were four employees so hopefully Alec could take a break and maybe spend some time with Magnus if he wanted.

Taking a deep breath Magnus walked in and made his way silently towards Alec who stood with his back turned to him, Alec was wearing his usual working attire black long sleeve shirt with black jeans and a light grey apron around his waist, he was currently speaking to a read haired girl who was looking at Magnus as he crept up behind Alec.

''So any plans after work Alec'' asked the read head as she gave Magnus a little smirk.

''Well I'm kind of waiting for this guy who I've been making coffee for over a month we just spoke to each other for the first time yesterday''

''Is he special''

Alec engaged the read head with a playful look with his eyes ''Maybe''

''How's he like''

''Calming''

''How does he look''

''Clary whatever you're thinking you'll get out of the interrogation you can forget''

So the red head's name was Clary honestly Magnus saw her more as Biscuit but only as a nickname, she looked young but still fierce, she was beautiful head held high green bold eyes.

''Oh come on Alec it just got to the good part''

''Okay fine...His name is Magnus he has black hair with a different color at the top he changes it from time to time, golden brown eyes and colorful clothing he wears dark kohl eyeliner that makes his eyes come out even more and...''

''Does he wear a lot of jewelry and has like sun kissed skin''

Alec looked ad Clary for a moment thinking that she may have seen him before maybe ''Yeah..and how did you know that''

''Well it's not everyday you see a person like that''

Magnus was leaned on the counter head resting on his hand he was really enjoying listening to what Alec was saying about himself and happy that Clary was going along with it.

''What catches me most of guard is himself you know I just need to see him smile and my day is better and calmer...why are you smiling like that…wait please don't tell me he's behind me''

Magnus couldn't help but letting out a little chuckle he could clearly see Alec's raging blush on his neck, cheeks and ears ''Oh please do continue darling you're great for my ego and we were just getting to the good part''

Alec turned around and looked Magnus right in the eyes and then he let his head bang down on the counter in front of Magnus hands ''Please tell me this is a dream if it isn't please kill me now''

''Mmm darling I can assure you this isn't a dream and frankly I would be very sad if you were dead'' Magnus let his finger wander over to Alec uncontrolled thick hair and carded his finger through trying to soothe Alec a little, he leaned forward a little so he could speak quietly ''How about this you make my coffee and take the rest of the day off so we can talk get to now each other more''

Alec still had his head on the counter but sighed then nodded agreeing to Magnus idea, making a quick work of it while the coffee was brewing he took off his apron and took his jacket then called Jace saying he would take the rest of the day off saying he really needed to talk to someone and that it was important.  
Just before taking his and Magnus coffee he turned to Clary and pinched her arm making her do her usual high-pitched squeal ''Oww Alec what the hell''

''You know what that was for don't try to avoid it''

''You try not to avoid it yourself''

Shaking his head he gave her a last smile and said his goodbyes and took the coffee joining Magnus by the door ''Here you go one vanilla latte soy'' Magnus sipped on his coffee and made a delightful sound ''I swear to you Alexander you truly have a gift this is the best coffee in New York''

Ones more came that adorable blush Alec seemed to get when he was complimented by the small things ''Thank you so what did you have in mind for today''

''How about we just take a walk no destination needed I would like to focus on you get to know you more''

''Okay''

They were walking aimlessly through New York next to each other close enough for people to think they where a couple, the conversation began as any conversation would they talked about how they're day had gone so far. Alec told Magnus about the large painting he was working on telling him about his frustration about the missing part he couldn't figure out Magnus told that from what he heard by Alec he was a very talented painter and was sure the painting would be marvelous, what Magnus really wanted to do was tease Alec just a little since earlier when he'd arrived at the café and heard Alec talk about him he was curious.

"So Alexander I make your day brighter just by smiling hmm''

''Oh shut up'' said Alec as he gave Magnus a little push making Magnus laugh.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while until Alec realized they where near the Brooklyn Bridge he could see it from the pier and almost felt a bit nostalgia this was the exact pier he'd been on when he started his resent painting.

''What are you thinking about'' asked Magnus.

''Nothing important really it's just that this was the pier I was on when I started doing my resent painting''

''Well it is a beautiful view from here''

Alec then remember something he'd thought of recently, he wanted to ask if Magnus would come for the art event at his school for ''support'' but just when he was about to ask was Alec interrupted by Magnus phone ringing, Magnus dug in his back pocket for his phone wondering who might be calling, getting it out the caller id said Mr.Fell, Magnus was frowning at the phone before answering.

''Ragnor what is it don't you have class right now'' questioned Magnus and heard Ragnor let out a heavy sigh.

''I'm sorry my friend but you're needed here your little one seems to have gotten into a big fight I think you should take him home''

Magnus felt his heart stop for a second before taking a deep breath to calm himself   
''Thank you Ragnor I'll be there in thirty minutes keep him company please you know how he gets sometimes''

''Of course see you soon''

Hanging up and putting his phone back in his back pocket Magnus took a deep breath and hunched down for a minute cradling his face with his hands, he could feel his heart clenching and anger bubbling to his very core he wanted to yell or strangle someone he wasn't really sure of who he would strangle but he really needed to do something to get this anger out before going anywhere.

Alec had looked at Magnus under the whole conversation he had on the phone and now he was looking down on Magnus, he wasn't curious of what might have happened but he was really worried from what he could see Magnus hand were shaking and he couldn't just ignore that so he kneeled down to Magnus and took his hand in his own and squeezed making Magnus look up.

''Hey what's wrong''

''It's fine Alec I just really need to go'' he tried to brush Alec off but what he wasn't ready for was Alec to not give up that easy he was a stubborn person after all.

''Hey whatever it is I'm here you can talk to me Magnus''

What Magnus saw in Alec's eyes was pure and complete honesty, he really didn't want to lie to Alec even if they had only really known each other for almost two days Alec was different from other people, looking in to the eyes again Magnus nodded and gripped on to Alec hand harder.

''Can I count on you with this Alec''

Alec smiled and nodded back ''I would do anything Magnus you can count on me with that''

Magnus sighed and stood again Alec following him up ''Come with me''

They got in a cab and sat in silence Magnus was still clutching Alec's hand tightly, he was still shaking but Alec couldn't decide if he was nervous or angry from the call they'd been in the cab for twenty minutes and stopped next to a building.  
Getting out from the cab Magnus walked over to the building Alec hot on his heels worried of what's going on Alec looked around until his eyes stopped on a sign on the building they were walking in to ''The Brooklyn New School'' Alec's mind was pretty blank wondering only what's going on.

Not wanting to upset Magnus more he didn't question why they were at a school, walking through corridors children was running around everywhere some stopping and watching Magnus like if they knew who he was then their eyes landed on Alec, some children said he was as tall as a mountain and Alec smirked he'd have that effect on kids most of his life being tall was fun sometimes.

Walking in further until they came to the end of the corridor was a man standing in front of a door like he was a guard but Magnus greeted the man with a sorry for being late.

''He's in there I suppose''

''Yes he's okay for now but Magnus you should really reconsider my advise going to a therapist it would really help him''

Alec could see Magnus jaw clenching the sam with his fists he looked down at the floor and took a deep breath then looked at the other man again ''He has me he doesn't need someone who will just label him with something that will make him feel like something is wrong with him please Ragnor don't ask about it again''

''Okay I won't''

Ragnor moved to the side and said goodbye then walked away yelling at children that class was starting, Magnus was looking at the door with a pained expression like if he would walk in his whole world would crumble and Alec couldn't let him stay in this mood anymore Alec turned Magnus so he was faced to him ''Hey take a deep breath whatever is going on I won't leave''

''I didn't want you to find out about this so early or this way but Alec I hope that this won't make you think less of me or stop our friendship or whatever we have so please bear with me on this''

Magnus was begging Alec and this was not something Alec expected Magnus to do he didn't seem like a person to beg to this degree but as he'd said to Magnus earlier whatever it was he wouldn't leave ''I told you before and I'll do it again if I have too you can count on me Magnus''

Magnus turned around and opened the door and walked in, behind him was Alec who could see a little boy with light brown skin and dark hair was sitting by the window with his back turned to them, Magus walked over to the kid and kneeled behind him and dragged the kid to his chest.

''Hola pequeño''

The kid turned in Magnus arms and tangled his arms around Magnus neck ''Papa''  
Alec froze for a second it all made sense now why Magnus reacted so bad after the phone call he got why he was behaving weird when Alec didn't back down and why he seemed so afraid when they stood outside the door but what he didn't understand was why Magnus didn't think Alec would be okay about this.

''Are you okay what happened''

The boy sat back from Magnus chest and dried his tears away with his sleeve ''They wouldn't stop bully me they said that I don't belong here and...and then they started talking about you saying you're disgusting for having me as a son...They pushed me around until I feel to the ground and I just couldn't help it I fought back when they started hitting me''

''It's okay we'll fix this I promise don't listen to them and I love you okay never doubt that everything is going to be okay I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself but fighting is never the right way out okay''

The kid nodded and hugged Magnus again ''I'm sorry papa''

''There's absolutely nothing to be sorry about''

Magnus then stood with the kid and turned to Alec who'd been standing at the back quietly not wanting to disturb them ''I have someone I want you to meet Rafael this is Alec he's a really good friend of mine’' Alec smiled at Rafael he was about to wave to him when the kid reached out with his hand which Alec took ''Hi Alec''

''Hey there''

Alec gave Magnus a big smile when Rafael started to play with his finger a little, he could see that the kid was a bit shy but he really knew how to approach adults like he was one himself, Magnus returned the smile he'd been absolutely terrified that Alec wouldn't want to still be here but it seems that Alec continues to surprise him more and more by the day.

"Rafael what do you say about we leave and do something fun you choose"

"Papa can i be on his shoulder he's really tall" Said Rafael as he pointed at Alec, Magnus laughed at his son's choice of things he'd want to do Magnus spared a glance at Alec and saw him smile "Darling i don't know if Alec has the energy for that"

"Oh come on Magnus I'm not that lazy"

Rafael jumped down from Magnus arms and walked over to Alec who was towering over him he stretched out his arms to Alec "Come here little guy"  
Alec crouched down to Rafael and hooked his hands under his arms and lifted Rafael with ease an put him on his shoulders Alec leaned his head back and looked up at Rafael "you okay up there"

Rafael nodded held Alec's head for support "Papa you look little from up here"

"Says the child who's only to my waist" mused Magnus.

"Play nice Magnus" Said Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good!!


	4. I trust you part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, sleepover??

To say that Magnus was surprised by Alec once again was an understatement but he never stopped, after they'd left the school had Alec carried Rafael around Brooklyn for at least two hours until they stopped too buy ice cream to Rafael and coffee for themselves, Alec had been truly helpful when it came to Rafael he'd been playing around the park with him, wrestling Alec had even been throwing Rafael up in the air over and over always catching him.

What made Magnus most happy was seeing Rafael laugh his real laugh and Magnus couldn't but fall a little more for Alec, eventually when the sun set was up was Rafael dead tired falling asleep on Alec's shoulder his head supported on top of Alec's head and he actually looked content with just sleeping there but Magnus was worried about him falling. Alec saw Magnus frown a little at Rafael's position on his shoulders so he lifted Rafael from his shoulders and hugged him to his chest Rafael happily snuggling in more.

"Well i would say that today was successful" Said Magnus 

"Hmm" rumbled Alec quietly making Magnus look back at him, Alec was swaying a little with Rafael in his arms a content smile on his face, deciding to let Alec have this moment for himself, they walked in silence only hearing Alec rumble a little when Rafael snuggled closer to him hiding his face in Alec's neck, as they walked in to Magnus apartment was it very clear that Alec too was very tired after everything he'd done today 

"I should call a cab it's getting late"

"Nonsense you can stay here i think Rafael would be delighted in the morning if you're still here"

"I suppose I can do that but i'm doing it for you too then" 

"Is that so Alexander"

"Mm"

''Come on darling Rafael's room is upstairs''

Coming in to Rafael’s room and laying him down on his bed looking him over Alec couldn't help but feel a bit over protective of him and Magnus now, Magnus leaned over to Rafael and kissed him on his forehead then took Alec's hand and walked out from his son's room closing the door as quiet as possible ''Let's get you to bed''

''Magnus I'll take the couch''

''No such thing I don't mind sharing my bed Alexander and I wouldn't want you to get back problems that couch isn't for sleeping''

Alec didn't have the energy to fight back he let himself be dragged through Magnus apartment until they came to Magnus room, he let Magnus get rid of their jackets and then gave Alec a pair of over sized shorts to change into ''Thank you''

When both of them laid down on the bed it should have been awkward since they hadn't really know each other for long or even established any kind of relationship but it was just so easy for Alec and Magnus to just lie next to each other looking in to each others eyes until they eventually feel asleep, and at some point if Alec woke up too warm to sleep and got rid of his shirt falling asleep instantly and if Magnus ended up snuggling closer to Alec who unconsciously wrapped his arm around Magnus waist for the rest of the night well it didn't mean anything at the moment or did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ’’I trust you’’ is two parts gonna try and make it up next time


	5. I trust you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two up now, M.L and truths

Magnus woke up by the warm sunlight coming through his window, warming up his skin making him feel warm all over he looked down at the arm that was slung over his waist and smiled. 'Alexander how did I ever find you' thought Magnus he turned around slowly only to snort at the sight.

Alec was absolutely gorgeous he was making small snoring sounds his hair was a mess more than usual and was sleeping soundly only looking for that extra body heat he'd had before Magnus had moved, Magnus couldn't stop staring at Alec he didn't have a shirt so half of Alec body was uncovered and Magnus could tell that Alec train a lot.  
And that sinfully hairy chest Alec had, Magnus wouldn't be surprised at if he was practically drooling over Alec, he leaned forward and let his fingers drag gently through the chest hair until he laid his hand flat down and pushed Alec a little until he was lying on his back Magnus snuggling closer.

That's when he noticed something coming up to Alec's shoulder going down his back, it's a tattoo but he couldn't determined what it was until he pushed again so Alec was lying on his stomach, the tattoo was absolutely beautiful there was an anchor with an old scroll bond around it with beautiful written calligraphy writing, once again his curiosity got the better of him so he leaned forward so he could read it.

The first bond said ''Ave atque'' the second bond under it said ''Vale'' and the third bond under the anchors hooks said ''M.L'' in much bigger letters than the other ones.  
Magnus was fairly good at latin since he studied it while studying to be a designer, thinking a little harder he figured out what ''Ave atque vale'' meant ''Hail and Farewell'' but he wondered the most was who was ''M.L'', unknowingly to himself Magnus started caressing Alec's back letting his fingers ghost over Alec's tattoo every time his hand trailed up and before he knew it he leaned forward and kissed Alec's shoulder.

Alec has been awake since Magnus pushed him onto his back thinking that he didn't want him so close that he may have over stepped Magnus boundaries but was wrong when he felt Magnus snuggle in closer scratching his chest lightly, he was about to fall asleep again only to be woken up again by being pushed again wondering what Magnus was up to when he ended up on his stomach.

A couple of minutes went by and nothing happened, Alec was about to pretend that he'd just woken up but stopped when he felt Magnus ghosting his fingers over his shoulder blade where his tattoo was then Magnus started caressing his whole back, he felt the bed shift then felt a light weight on his shoulder and a pair of lips making his heart beat faster.

''Alexander'' whispered Magnus his breath hot on Alec's shoulder.

''Mmm'' rumbled Alec turning his head so Magnus could see his face.

''Time to wake up darling''

''Don't want to 'm comfy'' mumbled Alec snuggling deeper into the pillow.

''That it looks you are’' Alec opened his eyes and his breath caught in his lungs, Magnus was looking at him with the most care free smile the sunlight making his sun kissed skin shine making Alec's mouth water ''You with me Alexander'' Alec blinked rapidly.

''Yeah I just got lost in my head''

''Hmm Alexander I wanted to thank you for yesterday day helping me with Rafael I haven't seen him so happy for a while''

''How come''

''Well I...I adopted him when he was five he's seven now soon to be eight but the first year was great but now ever since he started school he's been bullied because of his skin color going to a school with only rich american people who's never been in school with someone from spain and who's adopted by an asian man is apparently hard''

''Was that why we went to his school yesterday'' questioned Alec.

''That and because he ended up in a fist fight he doesn't have any friends and the bullies tend to use that he's adopted and me as Indonesian doesn't look good as a family and that doesn't help his anger issues at all he gets very over protective when they mention me''

''Doesn't his teachers do anything''

''They do but now they think he need's a therapist's help because apparently and I quote ''He has big problems Magnus he needs help and maybe you need it too being a single father and all'' I mean sure it's been hard but he doesn't need help he just needs time and....and maybe you''

''I'd do it for both of you Magnus I would gladly be here for him anytime''

''Thank you Alexander''

Lying there both of them on their sides close enough for their arms to touch getting lost in each others eyes nothing disturbing the quietness until the bedroom door burst open by Rafael who was running full speed to the bed ''Alec'' yelled Rafael as he jumped up on the bed landing in Alec's out stretched arms.

''Hey there little man''

''Are you going to be here all day''

Alec turned his head and looked at Magnus who was smiling at him ''Well Alexander what do you say do you think you can spend this day with us''

Alec knew he could never say no when he looked back at Rafael who was sporting big puppy eyes at him ''Please''

''I would gladly stay here for the rest of the day''

Ten minutes later Alec was in the kitchen making pancakes for Rafael who was on Alec's shoulders playing with his dark hair ''I didn't know you could cook'' said Magnus walking up behind Alec taking Rafael into his arms.

''Well I am the oldest of my sibling so I had to make sure they got food when our parents wasn’t home'' said Alec when he stacked a couple of pancakes plate for Rafael.

''Rafael why don't you eat your breakfast in the living room you can watch tv too''

''Thank you''

When Magnus was sure Rafael was occupied by the tv and food he closed the kitchen door and turned to Alec, he really didn't want to pry in on Alec personal life but ever since this morning Alec had been wary of Magnus touches and it worried him.

''Alexander I wanted to ask you about something if it's okay for you''

''Sure what is it''

''If it's too much to ask about you don't have to answer but this morning I saw your tattoo and I know what ave atque vale means hail and farewell but what does it mean other than that and...and who is M.L''

Alec knew there was going to be questions about it eventually and every time he told someone about it he could feel his heart breaking a little but this was Magnus who trusted him with his son, who trusted him with charing his bed, and Alec knew he just knew that if he ever wanted to have something with Magnus he needs to open up more so taking a deep breath he started talking.

''M.L is my little brother Max Lightwood he died two years ago in a bus crash a year after I moved here''

''How old was he''

''Eight''

The tension in Alec's body was clear like anything for Magnus his back was stiffly straight he was looking down to the floor leaned back to the counter hand gripping it until his knuckles turned white, Magnus hated himself for asking Alec about his tattoo he knew now that it causes Alec pain and he just wanted it to stop.

''Alec you don't have to continue it's okay''

''No I..I..I need you to know about this''

''Why'' questioned Magnus as he walked forward to Alec.

''Because I trust you''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo was it any good at all like


	6. The Hardest Part Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past, Alec’s reward and fluffy times and something more

''Because I trust you''

''I trust you too'' mumbled Magnus back.

''I don't want to hide from you Magnus you trusted me enough with your son and I trust you enough with my past''

''Alexander you're not hiding anything take your time it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow I just tell me when you're ready''

Alec sighed and looked up for the first time since Rafael walked out from the kitchen Magnus eyes held nothing but honesty and caring in them, he knew that this was it it's now or never open up and live, take a risk.

''When I turned twenty I came out about my sexuality for my parents and it didn't turn out how I wanted it my dad beat me countless of times saying I would tarnish our family name he threatened me over and over and my mother just stood by she said she would always love me no matter what....but she did nothing''

His heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have a panic attack for the first time after two years but then he felt a hand on his chest over his heart it was warm and calming he felt himself calming by the simple touch.

''Four years ago I left with my siblings we left Max with our parents and ended up here and we were happy until two years ago when my sister got a call from mom telling her what happened with max...I just feel ashamed for leaving him just like that I can't help but think that if I had taken him with me he wouldn't be dead''

The warmth of the touch never disappeared it only got more intense when another hand was on his shoulder trailing down to his arm and back up soothing out his tense body.

''I got the tattoo a year ago it was like a reward for not having any blackouts or panic attacks the anchor represents for grounding me and Ave atque vale is something that has run through our family for years every time a Lightwood died hail and farewell was written on their grave stone''

The warmth disappeared for a second but coming back on his cheek, leaned in to the other ones touch a small sigh slipped from his lips and a tear fell from his eyes.

''And the hardest part of this is that it still hurts after two years it still hurts like it happened yesterday day''

''Alexander'' 

He let himself be leaned forward so Magnus could wrap his arms around his neck, his own arms wrap around Magnus waist tightly Alec finds himself sinking into the warmth of the older man's body burying his face in the crook of Magnus neck breathing him in, he knew he was crying when his body started shaking.  
Magnus was actually really worried at the moment hearing about Alec's past made him wonder how this man turned to be such an angel, Alec could have turned out to be anything but ended up being one of the most honest and helpful man Magnus has ever meet, he got even more worried when Alec started shaking hearing that he's had panic attacks in earlier years made Magnus heart break for him.

''Darling you need to breath your heart is beating to fast for my liking and you're shaking come on Alexander breath''

Alec complied and matched his breathing with Magnus, deep breath in...and out over and over until his breathing was back to normal and his shaking stopped, he knew he was on the verge of a panic attack he would have gotten one if it wasn't for Magnus the first person to ever stop it.

''I'm sorry for being broken and vulnerable'' mumbled the taller man.

''Vulnerability isn't brokenness Alexander it's openness a willingness to allow someone that cares about you help you in your hardest moments''

''Magnus'' mumbled Alec as he lifted his head from the older mans shoulder leaning forward again so his forehead was resting against Magnus's.

''Yes darling'' their gazes never broke both of them leaning more and more forward.

''I'm gonna do something'' Before Magnus could question what Alec was gonna do Alec had leaned forward and locked their lips together, the wires in Magnus brain stopped working for a second once again had Alec surprised him he thought that it would take more before he got Alec but now Alec was kissing him hard sending hundreds of different emotions into him, the realization that he wasn't kissing back hit him like a brick wall he leaned forward on his tip toes and kissed Alec with equal emotions.

It felt like coming home like that last part that was missing was finally filled both of them wanted this, the tension between them disappeared the second their lips meet, Magnus hands moved to Alec's chest over his heart the other gripping his uncontrolled hair not too gently Alec's own hand gripped Magnus hips tightly then brushed down to Magnus ass, squeezing it then without a word his hands went down further until they where on Magnus thighs lifting him up wrapping his legs around his own waist.

He turned around and settled Magnus on the counter leaving his lips kissing his way down to his neck making Magnus groan and shift his hips he pulled at Alec's hair again making Alec groan and lift his head back up closing their lips tighter again.

''Alec'' Magnus raped out between kisses.

''EEUWWWW I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE'' yelled Rafael from the door he was covering his eyes with his hands ''It's way too early for this can't you suck faces somewhere else'' by now was Alec hiding his face in Magnus neck laughing quietly Magnus himself wasn't doing better he was laughing loudly making Rafael groan.

''Sorry little one we got a little carried away'' said Magnus.

''No no no please I don't wanna know papa I love you and I like Alec continue whatever you were doing but I'm not studying anything today''

''Hmm I guess you deserve that much'' Rafael groaned once more and walked out from the kitchen leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

Alec was still hiding his face in Magnus neck, he knew that Alec felt really awkward at the moment so he started twirling his fingers in the taller mans hair soothing him  
''Alexander why are you so awkward'' laughed Magnus.

''I'm not awkward the situation just made me really shy'' Magnus couldn't help but laugh at Alec when he raised his head from his neck, Alec was full on blushing his face was red all over ''Well Alexander you're certainly not so shy about the situation''

Alec leaned forward again reconnecting their lips he tilted his head to deepen the kiss melting into Magnus body, they were panting when they separated their foreheads pressed close to each other lost in each other's eyes until Magnus shifted his hand to Alec's cheek.

''What do you say would you like to give this a try....with me'' mumbled Alec while trailing his hand up and down on Magnus thigh shyly.

''Alec I don't date people Rafael doesn't like''

''Well I guess it's a good thing I'm a likable person and since Rafael has established that he likes me I would say that what you were gonna say was yes so can I kiss you again''

''You most certainly can darling''

The rest of the day was consumed by watching tv and playing with Rafael at one point Alec had taken of his shirt and let Rafael paint on his back until there wasn't any space left making Rafael do the same to the most part of Alec's arms, Magnus was sitting on the couch watching his son and now boyfriend have the longest conversation about nothing really important while Alec's back turned to a painting.

Seeing his son interacting with someone Magnus liked made his heart do things and knowing that Rafael liked this person too made him even more happier, but at some point the fun had to stop and that was when Alec had to go home and work on his painting but promising Rafael who was clinging to Alec's neck to come back the next day, Magnus and Alec stood by the door leaning in to each other not wanting to let go of each other yet.

''I don't want you to leave'' mumbled Magnus as he placed a kiss on Alec's jaw.

''I don't want to leave but I really need to go home and work but I promised Rafe I would be back tomorrow and I always keep my promises''

''Oh you will otherwise you'll not only have a irritated Rafael you'll have a irritated Magnus'' Alec only laughed as he stopped to pull Magnus in gently into his arms ''I'll see you tomorrow'' pressing a gentle kiss to the shorter man's forehead.

''Text me so I know you're home'' said Magnus as Alec opened the door.

''I will''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i’m actually making this enjoyable


	7. I Just Really Need To Hear Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting's and phone calls
> 
> Btw thanks for all kudos and comments I haven’t had time replying but it means much!!

The moment Alec opened his door he was attacked by his siblings and his friends, Jace and Simon had grabbed Alec's arms and dragged him over to a chair and pushed him down ordering him to sit down and Alec was terrified when his sister, Clary and Luke came in to the room all four of them was now standing in front of him their eyes glaring at him.

''Alec Gideon Lightwood do you know what a phone is'' questioned Izzy putting her hand on her hip standing in her ''parenting'' position as Alec calls it.

''Yes I know what a phone is''

''Do you have your phone on you'' questioned Jace this time.

''Yes I have my phone on me''

''Are you aware that we've been calling and texting you about a hundred times''

''No I'm not aware that you've done that because my phone is dead and I was busy before that to actually answer'' explained Alec.

''And what was more important than reassuring us that you were fine''

Alec was actually starting to get irritated he was happy that his sibling and friends wanted to know he was fine but they were starting to sound like their parents and they knew very well he doesn't handle anything well when he get's irritated or angry ''Okay stop I'm an adult I appreciate the concern but I have a private life too'' gritted Alec out through his teeth.

''You left in the middle of your shift with a friend then you were gone all night without a word how do you think we'll react'' argued Jace back.

''Fine I'm sorry there you happy now can you leave me alone I have work to do''

''Not until you tell us where you were all night''

’'I was with someone I care about okay'' yelled Alec, and something just snapped he stood up to fast making the chair stumble over his fist were clenched his jaw was tight, Jace and Luke where already in front of him holding their hands up in defense.

''Alec calm down okay we're sorry just take a deep breath'' said Luke as he stepped in front of Jace, Simon and the girls keeping them safe if Alec didn't calm down.

Doing what Luke said Alec took a couple of steps back and took a deep breath trying his hardest to not break ''J..just leave me alone for a while please I...I don't want to risk anything''

Alec practically ran to his room throwing the door open then closing it his back hitting the door and slowly slid down to the floor, this was not how things were suppose to be, he hated himself for snapping at his family it was the worts thing that he has ever done.

When he stood from the floor Alec made his way to his bed and put his phone on charging, he taped on the screen anxiously and the second it lit he scrolled through his contact list until it landed on Magnus and tapped on call, his foot was tapping on the floor in a none too liking pace ''Please...Please answer''

Magnus: ''Hello darling''

Alec: ''Hi''

Magnus: ''So I presume you're already home''

Alec: ''Yeah I...Just''

Magnus: ''Alexander are you okay''

Alec: ''I just really need to hear your voice''

Magnus: ''Why what's wrong''

Alec: ''My sibling and friends didn't take it well knowing I was gone all night without a word and I just really couldn't handle how the situation turned out I think I scared them but they treated me just like my parents would and I just can't handle that so I got mad we yelled at each other and now I...I just really need to hear your voice''

Magnus: ''I understand...You know you're always welcome here Alexander both me and Rafael would be delighted if you came back he really misses you''

Alec sighed he really wanted to go back to Magnus and Rafael but he had work to get done and if he left now who knows what his siblings will think, he almost accepted Magnus's invitation but the other side of his brain took charge.

Alec: ''Thank you but as I said earlier I can't I really need to get this painting done I just hope I can find the missing piece in time but tomorrow I'll be there with you two''

Magnus was really curious about this painting from what Alec had told him he was mostly done with it there was only that missing piece he was searching for to make it perfect, he was walking around in his apartment wine glass in hand humming for himself but he could hear Alec's breathing calming by just words or his humming, Magnus was happy for being the person Alec wanted to call when he has blackouts it warmed his heart knowing he held such a important part in Alec's life and since the morning and their little make out session just made him so happy he couldn't describe it.

Magnus: ''Send me a photo of the painting'' 

Alec: ''Okay I don't see really how that will help but sure anything for you''

Magnus: ''Darling I'm a man of color and a designer just give me a moment to think''

Alec must be magical or something because this painting was one of the most beautiful paintings Magnus has ever seen and Magnus has seen a lot of paintings through his years, when he zoomed in on the details and really saw what the painting was built up from he couldn't help but be smitten Alec truly has a gift.  
Zooming out again stopped Magnus and looked at the painting and he could see a fairly dark part at the left upper corner sure there was cloud and small stars here and there but there was just dark color covering most of the painting and then it struck him.

Magnus: ''Alexander you truly are a magical worker this painting is beautiful and I think I know what's missing but it's just a theory''

Alec: ''I'm up for anything really''

Magnus: ''Since your painting is mostly dark color but still is struck out by the light coloring I think you would need more light you've already made a reflection at the water so paint a full moon somewhere at the left top corner do it big but not too big''

Alec actually threw himself of his bed and looked the painting over when Magnus told him about his theory imagining the moon on this painting was like riding a bike for Alec and it was just....perfect Magnus called him magical but the magical one was Magnus and that's that.

Alec: ''I could literally kiss you right now if I didn't have work thank you so much''

Magnus: ''As you said darling anything for you I'm happy to help''

Alec: ''You did Magnus I'm not angry at them anymore and now I can breath again since I won't be stressing over this painting''

Magnus: ''I'm glad to hear that but I have to keep this short it seemed my son is requesting my attention''

Alec: ''No problem say hi to Rafael for me will you and I'll see you tomorrow''

Magnus: ''I will indeed darling see you tomorrow bye''

After saying their goodbyes Alec dove into work, putting on some of his calming music and picking up the pencil and doing his magic and dammit he could kiss Magnus right now the moon fitted just right in with everything else and he was so happy to finally have it done and away from his brain he really need to take Magnus out on a date somewhere because this was utterly beautiful. Being in his own world he didn't hear the faint sound of his door opening and the sound of someone walking up behind him until a set of small arms wrapped around his waist already knowing who it is he kept on painting waiting for his little sister to talk.

''Please tell me you're not angry anymore'' mumbled Izzy into Alec's shoulder, turning in his sister's arm so he could hug her himself he let out a content sigh and kissed her head.

''I'm not mad I promise it's just the way you guys came at me was just like how our parents would and I've been stressed about this painting and yesterday I just wanted a day where I could take it easy''

''Alec we're sorry okey we were just worried about you we thought something bad had happened to you''

''It's okay''

Letting go of each other Izzy walked over to Alec's painting mouth agape staring at it in wonders ''You finished it omg Alec it's beautiful''

''Thanks I got some help with the last part I was looking for I just finished it''

''Who helped you''

''Magnus''

''The guy that kissed your cheek was it him you was at yesterday''

''Yeah and we...well we kissed a lot of times and shared bed but we uh we didn't have sex we just slept''

Izzy literally squealed and jumped Alec so they landed on his bed ''You have gotten yourself a boyfriend without telling me how dare you I feel offended'' exclaimed Izzy dramatically.

''Magnus and I just got together Iz like earlier today’’

''Please can I meet him I want to meet the man who stole your heart''

''In time''

''That is so unfair''

''No it's not''

''Ohh dearest brother of mine it is''

''Just let me have some time with him before I throw him into our crazy family please''

''Okay fine but if I don't meet him at least at the end of this month I'll hunt him down myself''

Alec gave his sister the driest look he could make and sighed ''Yeah yeah whatever you say''

Later that night when Alec was alone and ready to sleep his mind wandered over to Magnus and Rafael, and he really wanted to be with them because he was genuinely happy more happy than he's ever been actually, he hoped sleep would come fast so he could go back to them and when he was just about to fall asleep came a tune from his phone indicating he's gotten a text. Muttering who'd be a idiot to text him this late he took his phone only for his mood to change when he saw the id.

Magnus: - Rafael really misses you I can't help but feel a little jealous you've stolen my son's attention but in all honesty I miss you too come anytime you wan't tomorrow and if we're still asleep there's an extra key under the doormat so you can just walk in and wake me up, see you tomorrow Alexander.

Alec felt warm all over Magnus trusted him enough with a key already to his apartment it amazed him that even though they had only known each other for almost two weeks they had come this far, Alec really needed to up his game now deciding that he'd buy breakfast and something else for Magnus and Rafael as a thank you for lot's of things he turned to his side and shut his eyes letting dream land take over falling asleep with a small smile on his face.


	8. Breakfast In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up, this one a little longer and I’ll let the title speak for it self. Xoxo

Alec was up way too early for anyone's liking but he didn't care as he was currently buying breakfast for Magnus and Rafael who were probably still sleeping or rather hoping they were, and thank god for Clary's mother Jocelyn and her never ending breakfast dishes, Alec had just bought a couple of french toast sticks that had many different spices and different sets of cheese in it just thinking of it made his mouth water because this was one of the best things he'd ever eaten.

And just because he was feeling nostalgic he bought a colorful extra to the breakfast and delicious he might add, many different kinds of fruit served as fruit kebabs, he and his siblings used to eat these all the time when Luke and Jocelyn kind of took them in helped them on their feet.

Just as he rounded the corner from Java Jace came a flower shop debating whether or not he should buy flowers to Magnus wasn't a hard choice so he walked in and was hit with many different scents of flowers, he looked around the many sets of flowers not really knowing what to get since he wasn't a guy who usually buys things like this for someone, he was brought away from his mind by a old lady that touched his arm.

''I can see that you need help'' said the woman as she expected Alec.

''Uhh yeah actually I do this isn't really my thing''

''Yes I can see that'' laughed the lady ''So I'm guessing this person is special since you have two sets of coffee and breakfast''

''Yeah I was planing on breakfast in bed and flowers'' 

''Man or woman''

''It's uh man'' said Alec quietly as he felt his cheeks getting warmer.

''Hmm his personality''

''Man of color definitely''

''Eyes''

''Golden brown'' 

The lady threw her self into work taking out white, Burgundy roses with a light brown mixed in to it and golden roses, she cut of the stems and leaves that was hiding most of the roses beauty then she put them all together and rapped them in paper to a bouquet, she then gave Alec the bouquet and as he was about to get his wallet she raised her hand stopping him.

''It's not often you meet someone who describe the person he cares about like you did and I can see your eyes sparkle with the thought of this man and not only that you're the first man I've ever sold flowers to who's in a relationship with another man''

''Are you sure I can pay it isn't a problem'' encouraged Alec.

''Trust me young man it's fine''

''Thank you so much really''

''No thank you for making my day''

Leaving the flower shop with a smile Alec jumped in the nearest cab he could find and gave the driver Magnus address, fifteen minutes later they where outside the apartment building fishing out his wallet he paid the driver and walked in to the building taking the elevator to the top floor, he knew they were still asleep Magnus wasn't a person who'd wake up early that much knew Alec Rafael he wasn't sure about but he was really nervous about using the spare key they had but it was still a bit of excitement in it too.

Finding the key wasn't hard with Magnus instructions locking up the door and opening as quietly as he could then locking it again, leaving everything he brought with him on a table he took of his shoes and jacket and leaved them by the door.

Alec was happy to hear nothing when he walked in complete silence which meant they were still asleep sneaking in to Magnus room his lungs stopped working, the soft light coming from the curtains was glowing up on Magnus sun kissed skin and the red satin sheet, he was lying on his stomach arms under the pillow supporting his head, the cover was kicked down to his waist his black underwear teasingly showing.

Honestly Alec thought he just suffered brain damage because this was seriously something he never expected to see, he walked over quietly to the other side of the bed and put everything on the bed side table and climbed up on the bed to Magnus and started peppering kisses from Magnus lower back up to his neck.

''Mmm Alexander'' mumbled Magnus from the pillow.

Alec keeps going with his ministration his hand slowly trailing up on Magnus side felling the curve from his hip up to his ribs relishing the warmth that's radiating from Magnus body, a kiss on the shoulder, a kiss on the neck, a kiss on the cheek.

''I come bearing gifts'' said Alec between every kiss.

''You waking me up like this and gifts you're spoiling me Alexander''

Alec left Magnus for a second to turn around and grab the coffee, turning back around he snuggled in closer to Magnus body wrapping his arm around his waist holding up the coffee in front of Magnus face.

''Freshly brewed vanilla latte soy coming in with breakfast''

''Could you get anymore perfect'' said Magnus as he sat up to drink his coffee.

''Maybe with these'' Magnus stared in disbelief at the flowers that was held in front of him, honestly he was speechless for a minute before taking them silently he leaned his face forward and smelled them and god did they smell good not only that they were beautiful he looked at Alec who clearly was nervous at the moment.

''Thank you Alexander they're beautiful''

''Thank god you were so quiet I thought you didn't like them''

''No such thing it's just that no one has ever bought me breakfast and flowers''

''How come'' questioned Alec.

''Well I closed myself off after many relationships but no one never gave it a chance with me after finding out about Rafael...until you came along''

''Is that why you where so afraid of telling me''

''Not entirely but yes I guess that I trust you enough with my son so I took a chance''

''I'm gonna be honest with you Magnus I'm happy you did actually I'm happy to have you both in my life''

''Alexander you continue to surprise me more and more''

''In good ways I hope'' mumbled Alec as he and Magnus leaned in and sealed their lips together, nothing rushed Alec cups Magnus face in his hands and kissed him slowly, Magnus places a hand on Alec's chest feeling his slow heart beat in rhythm of the kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing as the sun caresses their skin warmly.

Magnus pulls away, grinning and kissed Alec's lips once more ''Thank you''

''No need to thank me I did this because I wanted too and as a thank you for helping me with the painting'' Alec says as he and Magnus leans their forehead to each other.

''Well I guess we both have reasons to thank each other you helped me with Rafael I helped you with your painting''

''Speaking of Rafael I bought him breakfast too I'll go get him'' Alec beams at him and strokes his cheek tenderly before swinging his legs over the bed padding out of the bedroom.

To say that Alec was amused by Rafael as he opened the door to his bedroom wasn't a lie, Rafael was practically drooling over his pillow legs all tangled in the bed sheets soft snores coming from his open mouth, padding over and sitting on the bed he started tickling Raphael from his slumber ''Time to wake up little man breakfast is waiting in papa's room'' laughed Alec as Rafael was twisting and turning trying to get away from Alec's fingers laughing loudly.

''Okay okay I'm awake please stop'' Laughed Rafael through each breath as he laughed breathlessly.

''Come here'' Alec lifted up Rafael and threw him over his shoulder Rafael giggling all the way to Magnus's room.

Magnus smiled brightly at them when Alec came in carrying his son over his shoulder who was giggling like the little child he actually was it was refreshing to see this side from both his son and Alec. Alec sat down on the bed and put Rafael in his lap who happily cuddle in to Alec's embrace when he put his arm around Rafael's little body ''Morning papa''

''Good morning my little monster are you happy now that Alexander is back''

''Really happy and really hungry''

''Breakfast in bed is served'' Said Alec as he took the bag full of breakfast giving Magnus and Rafael two containers each and a coconut milk smoothie to Rafael, the three of them sat their eating and laughing at the many different things they talked about, at some point Alec had leaned in to Magnus to give him a quick kiss only to get a fake gaging sound of Rafael complaining about it being to early for them to kiss for his eyes.

''What it's not my fault your papa is tempting me''

''I don't know what you're talking about darling''

''Sure you don't papa sure you don't''

''No no no you two are not ganging up on me that's not fair Rafael you're suppose to be on my side''

''Oh come on Magnus are you jealous''

''Jealous of my own son not at all''

''Oh just come here'' taking Magnus face in his hands he leaned forward and kissed him one more time ''Happy now''

''Very'' 

At some point they had gone out because Rafael wanted to play at the park which had a dog park next to it which Rafael was begging to run of to and in the end he got what he wanted and ran straight to a old man who was throwing a ball for his fairly big dog with the fluffiest fur Rafael had ever seen, Alec and Magnus stood back looking at Rafael Magnus had the most content smile on his face he was feeling rather warm inside himself.  
It was a long time ago since he'd seen Rafael this happy and Magnus couldn't help but thankful for meeting Alec because he knew very well that Alec was a big part of this, a new found relationship between himself and Alec and his son.

''Penny for your thoughts'' asked Alec.

''He's happy you make him happy''

''I wouldn't take all the honors you're an amazing dad you make him happy too Magnus'' Alec mumbled close to him as he wrapped his arms around Magnus waist who put his hand on Alec's chest, the sincerity in Alec's eyes when he said Magnus was an amazing dad made Magnus heart beat faster.

''Thank you''

''For what''

''For everything you've done these last days with Rafael and me''

Alec smiled gazing down at those golden brown eyes he'd gotten captive of, he leaned down and captured Magnus lips, one of his hands coming around he back of Magnus head to hold him steady as he deepened the kiss for a moment relishing the feel of the other man's body next to his and the warmth radiating from him.   
When they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, both of them staring in to each other's eyes, both equally out of breath their hearts pounding in rhythm.

''Papa Alec'' came a running Rafael.

''Hey buddy you've gotten a new friend'' said Alec gazing down to the child who had a dog running up behind him head butting his leg.

''Yeah this is Lexi she's really nice look'' the second Rafael sat down Lexi crowded his personal space nuzzling in to his neck making a whining noice before settling it self on Rafael making him tumble over laughing happily, it was a funny scene since the dog was huge like twice as big as Rafael.

''You really like dogs don't you'' questioned Alec.

''Yeah I love them cats too but I really really wan't one for my self papa please can we get a dog please''

''We got Chairman already he's coming back in a week''

''Pretty please papa I promise to take care of the dog'' Magnus honestly didn't have heart to say no to his son but he needed to think about it and see if they even have the room for another animal in their home.

''Wait what is a Chairman'' asked Alec.

''Chairman meow to be precise actually he's a cat he's been with a friend for a while now but he will come home in a week''

''You named your cat Chairman meow'' laughed Alec.

''Don't let him fool you Alec that cat doesn't like when you make fun of him he will scratch you''

Suddenly Lexi stood from Rafael's body and ran to it's owner leaving a little sad Rafael which Alec couldn't take so he walked over to him and lifted him up in the air and put him on his shoulders ''What do you say we go and get some cake and hot chocolate buddy'' said Alec as he looked up at Rafael who instantly got happy.

''I wan't strawberry cake'' declared Rafael throwing his hands up in the air.

Holding Rafael’s legs with one hand he took Magnus hand with his other and led them to Java Jace, Magnus frowned at Alec's tense grip he had on his hand he glanced at Alec's body language which screamed nervousness, he was getting a little more worried by each step nearing Java Jace door.

''Alexander are you okay''

''Yeah I'm fine''

''Really you seem a bit nervous and...tense''

Alec huffed out a breath ''Yeah it's just that my sister and brother are.....''

''Are what'' questioned Magnus''

''Here in the cafe'' mumbled Alec as he looked in to the cafe. Both Magnus and Rafael glanced in to see two persons waving at them to come in.

''Well are we gonna go in they seem a bit eager that you're here''

''I wouldn't say that's the only reason I have Rafe here on my shoulder and holding your hand and you two are complete strangers to them and if I know my sibling right they're gonna embarrass me so much'' 

''Then I guess we just have to face them together all of us isn't that right Rafe''

''Yeah'' singsonged Rafael from Alec's shoulders.

Before walking in Alec put Rafael down to the ground and opened the door for them and meeting Alec's siblings truly was something else in Magnus head because the moment they walked in threw the blond haired guy himself at Alec giving him literally a bear hug and making them tumble to the ground both of them laughing hard some other customers seemed pretty used to this so Magnus didn't question it instead thinking Alec's brother must be really happy to see him.  
Then came the woman who looked as if she almost was Alec's twin, she was absolutely gorgeous in Magnus eyes long dark hair with almost matching eyes, her body language screaming confidant. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand kept tugging on his, looking down he saw Rafael gesturing with a nod towards the girl who held her hand out waiting for him patiently with a smile.

’’Oh sorry I got a bit lost there hi I’m Magnus Bane’’ said Magnus as he took her hand and shook it.

’’Hi I'm Isabelle Lightwood but everyone calls me Izzy or Iz and who is this little one’’ gestured Izzy as she looked down at Rafael.

’’This is my son…Rafael Santiago Bane’’ mumbled Magnus a little afraid of what they would think about him and Rafael.

Rafael held out his hand to Izzy who had leaned down to his height and took his hand giving him a bright smile in return he gave one too ’’Rafe or Rafael people usually call me’’

All of a sudden Rafael made a noise not ready for being yanked from the floor but calmed when he was embraced by Alec ’'This Rafe is my little brother Jace he wonders if you want something special to eat you get to choose anything you want’’

’’Strawberry cake and hot chocolate please’’  
’’You got it buddy’’ said Jace excitedly as he turned to go but stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder ’’One second little brother there is one person left to greet’’ laughed Alec as he gestured to Magnus.

’’Ohh yeah sorry bout that hi i’m Jace Wayland’’ said Jace as he held out his hand to Magnus who took it ’’I’m Magnus Bane’’

Suddenly Magnus felt a pull on his hand and was dragged strongly very close to Jace who had cupped his face in his hands, He looked at Magnus in the most disbelieving look in his eyes ’’Wait are you the Magnus Bane owner of the famous club Pandemonium in Brooklyn’’

’’Uhh well I…I have taken a very um long vacation do to my son but yeah I own Pandemonium to answer your question but I really don’t wanna go in to detail about it if it’s okay’’

Magnus couldn’t believe his ears he thought since he’d taken a vacation period and being gone from his club for two years people would forget that he was owner of one of the most famous clubs in Brooklyn but apparently the world is a small place, he looked at the Lightwood sibling that were looking at him like he’d grew an extra head then he had Jace who was bickering about how awesome it is to meet the owner of the club.

Alec was astonished he could understand why Magnus really didn’t want anyone to know since he has Rafael now the working hours would suck and their relationship was fairly new he knew himself that in do time Magnus would open up more about his past as would he himself, Alec eventually grew out of his head and stepped closer to Magnus and embraced him with his other arm that wasn’t holding Rafael, he pulled Magnus closer and leaned forward and kissed his head.

Magnus looked up at Alec with a worried gaze but relaxed more after Alec had kissed him but he couldn’t help but feel a little bad for not telling Alec about his club, just as he was about to take up the subject Alec turned his head to his sister and brother ’’Hey could you guys fix our things Magnus wants a Vanilla latte soy Jace you already know what Rafe want’s and you know how I take my coffee and put in a chocolate cake two spoons’’

’’You got it big brother’’ Said Izzy and Jace in union and turned to their task.

Walking over with Rafael in his arms and Magnus following behind he took them to a more quiet place in the cafe ’’We can sit here it’s more quiet here’’ gestured Alec at the table in the far corner, they took their seats on the sofa Rafael between the adults who had taken Magnus phone to play on occupying himself.  
Magnus looked over at Alec and poked his arm gaining his attention ’’I’m sorry for not telling you about my owner ship of my club’’  
Alec couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Magnus ’’You know you’re really adorable when you’re worried about something that I don’t have a reason to be either mad or sad about’’

’’But…’’ once again he didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was silenced by Alec’s lips again.

’’Hey none of that there’s nothing to be sorry about this relationship is pretty knew we will open up about our pasts in our own pace okay i'm not mad at you I promise okay’’

’’Okay’’

Five minutes later came their order and Rafael well he turned into a food monster like devouring his cake but sat quietly and slowly drinking his hot chocolate, Magnus and Alec on the other hand were enjoying their coffees and ate their cake like a old married couple, Alec at times would take a part of the cake and hold it out with the spoon for Magnus to eat who himself made the same thing towards Alec then charing a kiss as thank you.

The moment they decided to leave were they interrupted by Magnus phone, checking the caller Id Magnus held up his hand and gestured that they need to wait he walked away from them and took the call.

’’Bane here’’

’’Magnus it’s Elias we have a little problem for tonights show and we need you to come to work ASAP’’

’’Is it really that important I gave you all the papers so everything would go as planned’’

’’Yes it’s very important and you need to take many press conferences it is after all your brand they want to know about’’

’’Fine it may take a while i need to find someone who can take care of Raphael’’

’’I’m sorry boss you know I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t a emergency’’

’’I know Elias i’ll see you soon bye’’ 

Ending the call Magnus let out a frustrated noise before walking back to Alec who had Rafael in his arms tickling him.

’’You okay’’

’’Yeah…No I don’t know’’ muttered Magnus ’’I need to go to work they need help for tonights fashion show and they wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important so I need to make a call to my friend Ragnor and see if he can take Rafael’’

’’Why don’t I take him’’

’’No I can’t ask you to do that Alec’’

’’Why not i’m your boyfriend I would gladly do it Magnus you have nothing to worry about’’

’’Are you sure Ragnor can take Rafael really it isn’t a problem Alec’’

’’Magnus relax I want to do this for you and Rafe or what do you say little man’’

’’I wan’t to be with Alec papa’’

Magnus sighed he realized everything has a start and this was the start to trust let to take care of his son alone and he couldn't help but be okay with it, his son seemed to be pretty stuck to Alec and since his boyfriend was pretty eager to do this for him he felt his walls crumble ’’Okay but call me if anything happens or if..’’

’’Magnus go have fun I promise I will call you if the smallest problems comes okay I think I can manage’’

’’Okay’’

’’Okay’’ Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus then gave him Rafael who Magnus hugged and kissed plenty of times ’’Take it easy with Alec okay’’

’’I will papa I love you’’

’’I love you too my little Cariño i’ll see you tonight’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did you enjoy this one?


	9. I Feel Lonely Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil fluff between Rafe and Alec it’s cute, confessions comes too.

Magnus hurried out from the café after giving his son and boyfriend affectioned goodbyes, Jace and Izzy were leaning on the counter cooing at the sure of their brother having someone to care about ”and then they were two” said Izzy watching her big brother ruffle Rafael’s hair. 

”What do you think Izzy will Alec be okay to handle Rafael by himself” Asked Jace as he nudged his shoulder against his sister, Izzy knew her brother was good with children hence their youngest brother before he passed.

It was hard to watch Alec give another child such affection but she still felt proud, after Max had passed both her sibling and her self had taken a step back from interacting with children but now she couldn’t be more proud for her big brother taking such a step forward in his life to suggest that he was gonna be the ”baby sitter” she acknowledge the fact that it was for his boyfriend to and for Alec to take such a step meant that he really cared for this man and his son.

”I think he will do just fine we both know how he is with kids i’m happy for him it’s been so long since he’s been happy it’s a sight for sure eyes don’t you agree” 

”Sure do” muttered Jace happily before turning to Clary and kissed her cheek before going back to work.

Izzy watched as her brother walked out from the café with a knowing look on her face ”Just wait big brother soon you’ll see just how important you really are to everyone”.

”So what do you wanna do little guy you can choose anything you want” Said Alec as he placed Rafael on his shoulders,

Raphael made a sound gesturing that he was thinking hard ”Can we order food home and watch a movie” Alec leaned his head back and gave him a big smile ”Sure can do what do you want to eat tonight”

Rafael hummed happily ”I want egg rolls” said Rafael ”egg rolls it is then”.  
Taking the cab back to Magnus’s was like Rafael was in a store full of toys he gazed out to the city making sound as he was stunned by the many colors that lighted the city to life, Alec had leaned forward answering many question of what this and that was for Rafael the hole way home.

Rafael jumped out from the cab happily running towards the apartment building while Alec paid their driver quickly then running after Rafael like they were in a game off tag.

Once they were back in the apartment they made a quick work with changing clothes, ordering food and choosing a movie.

Rafael was going through a big selection of movies Magnus had collected over the years for him, scanning the many titles he found what he was looking for but do to his height he couldn’t reach the movie he made a frustrated grunt as he failed over and over again as he tried to get what he wanted but squeaked as he was lifted all the way to the top ”Notice you needed a hand” laughed Alec as he settled Rafael down again ”So did you find anything interesting”

”Lion king” exclaimed Rafael happily.

”Good choice Rafe” praised Alec when the door bell went off ” our food is here why don’t you put it on while i get our food”

”Sure” Said Rafael.

Smiling as he opened the door he took the food from teenage boy and handling him the money ”keep the change” 

”Thank you sir”

”No it’s okey thanks for bringing the food”

Coming back in was Rafael seated on the couch bouncing a little with excitement ”Thank you Alec”

”You’re welcome Rafe”

They settled in a comfortable silence and wanted their food while watching the movie, sometimes Rafael would say small comments here and there but Alec couldn’t get irritated or anything he just smiled giving a small comment of his own listening to Rafael every time.

At some point Rafael had cuddled up in to Alec’s side who happily threw his arm over Raphael’s body and drew him in closer when he felt Rafael shiver ”you’re cold come here” coaxed Alec, by the end of the movie had Raphael fallen asleep on Alec drooling over the older mans arm who chuckled and lifted him up carrying him to bed laying him down softly and tucking him in, he ghosted his finger tips over Rafael’s forehead brushing away a couple of hair strands away, before closing the door he looked back one more time and smiled as he closed the door and went back to the living room clearing the table from their mess they had left.

When everything was cleaned and the tv turned off he walked in to Magnus bedroom and laid down on the bed feeling exhausted from the long day, falling asleep instantly as his head hit the pillow welcoming the dream land with open arms.

Rafael woke start, he was gasping for breath his shirt soaked by sweat, he clutched his teddy bear to his chest trying to hold back tears but failed miserably, he wanted to be strong to prove that he wasn’t afraid when his papa was away but this even happened sometimes when his papa was home too but when he was away it was worse, his papa didn’t even know about his nightmares he had begged Ragnor to never utter a word about it but now he wanted his papa more than ever.

He got out from his bed and as quietly as possible walked out from his room through the living room and in to his papas bedroom hoping he would be there but only found Alec on the bed, he couldn’t hold it anymore he let out a whimper and walked over to Alec and pushed him lightly on his arm ”A..Alec please wake u..up” Alec grunted a little and turned to his side running a hand through his dark hair yawning loudly not really focused on the situation at hand until he heard a small broken whimper.

”Hey buddy what’s wrong why are you crying” Said Alec as he looked at Rafael with concern written over his face, Rafael made small whimpering sound making Alec reach put with his hand wiping away the tears that was staining the young child's cheeks ”I...I had a nightmare” 

Alec motioned for Rafael to sit on the bed with him as he leaned against at the wall when he sat up, Rafael hesitated until Alec held his hand as an invitation that he accepted.  
They sat next to each other Rafael leaning in to Alec’s side who had his hand in the child's hair his fingers trailing through the dark strands making Rafael relax more ”What was the nightmare about” questioned Alec.

”It...it started with how my parents abandoned me on the street...then it turned to when papa saved me and took me in and..and then I dreamed that papa would leave me like my real parents did because he thinks that i’m worthless and i’m scared that it’s true”

Alec sighed he couldn’t imagine how that must feel like, your own parents just leaving you like that, abandoning something that they created. He felt disgusted by the cruelty against Rafael, Rafe was nothing more than a young child with a heart bigger than others, a heart of gold full with life.

”Why would you think your papa would leave you like that Rafe he loves you so much he would never do that”

”But sometimes I feel like I disappoint him I only bring problems into his life..everyday he gets called from school and because of me he had to change his whole life”

”You don’t disappoint him” mumbled Alec ”Your papa loves you more than anything he changed his life because he loves you Rafe never question that okay and trust me when I say this you are his life and he would do anything to keep you safe no matter what”

”Really” questioned Rafael with a hopeful glint in his eyes as he started up at Alec ”Yes really I promise you”

Silence came to them, sitting there just the sound of breathing, Alec letting Rafael think through of what they had talked about until he felt Rafael growing heavier on his side ”Tired” Rafael nodded ”Can I please stay here with you I.. I just feel lonely sometimes when papa has to work I miss him”

”You don’t have to feel lonely i’m here whenever you need me and of course you can stay here anything for you”

Alec settled down on the other side on the bed giving as much space as Rafael could get but that thought was banished the second Rafael crawled further in to Alec and used his arm to pillow his head.

Alec wasn’t surprised when Rafael feel asleep again after five minutes, he himself was enjoying the small words that came from Rafael some were of Magnus, that he loves him and hope his home soon and maybe some words here and there about other stuff but then Alec slipped out from Rafael.

Small words like ”like you” or ”Alec is the best” but what he didn’t expect was the most thing he said ”Want daddy” it was adorable.

At the moment he was wondering if Rafael was referring to his real dad, from what he’s heard from Magnus Rafael’s real dad didn’t care about him at all, he decided that he would try something see if he can find put why the young child want his dad when he already got an amazing papa.

”Rafe”

”Hmm” came out from the little sleep talker.

”Why do you want dad” whispered Alec lightly.

”Daddy is best” mumbled Rafael.

”Where is your dad”

”Home”

”Home” questioned Alec for himself ”who’s your dad Rafe”.

”Want Alec” 

”Hey i’m here little man” Said Alec as he leaned down closer to Rafael cradling him to his chest.

”Love you daddy” mumbled Rafael slowly in his lucid state.

Alec was getting more and more curious by the minute it was funny to hear what ever Rafael might say but this whole dad thing was a bit interesting ”Rafe is Alec your dad” asked Alec.

”He’s the...best daddy” Alec actually felt his heart skip a beat, he was speechless taking in that information made him feel warm and fuzzy all over, just the thought that this child had know Alec for ruffly a week and he saw Alec as a dad was something he would never think was possible, but this kid and Magnus stumbled in his life shifting it but making it to something he cherished, he couldn’t help but lean down and leave a kiss on Rafael’s forehead cuddling him closer and letting himself fall into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning fluff with a bit angst sorry

Coming home and seeing what he was seeing was probably one of the best things he’s ever seen, Magnus had been searching for Raphael in their home franticly it was way past his bed time and him not being in his bed or the couch made him worry, but now seeing his son and Alec cuddled together really showed him that true love might be true.

It was way to early to say the three magic words but this was completely destroying that thought this was love, even true love maybe.

The thought of Rafael trusting Alec this much made things for Magnus better this is something he’s always wanted for himself and his son, he couldn’t help but see the protect fullness in Alec as he had whit his arms around Rafael tightly and his son himself snoring soundly clutching his Teddy bear while drooling over Alec’s chest.

He couldn’t help him self this was truly a weakness, he took out his phone and took a photo saving it for himself.

Changing to a pair of silk shorts and washing his face free of make up he slowly crawled in to the bed being as careful as possible not wanting to wake Alec of Rafe but of course he just had to nudge Alec a little to hard on his arm making his eyes flutter open.

”Mmm what time is it” mumbled Alec letting his finger ghost over Magnus arm as he settled down.

”It’s the middle of the night go back to sleep darling” Said Magnus as he settled down on the bed cuddling closer to Rafael crowding him between Alec and himself.

”Did you have fun at least” 

”Yeah but I’d rather be here with you and Rafe” Said Magnus back making Alec smile.

’’Good to know’’ Mumbled Alec before going back to sleep making adorable snoring sound in Magnus opinion, Magnus himself really tried to stay awake but in his half drunken state he fell asleep with a content smile on his lips.

Warmth was the first thing Rafael felt when he woke from his slumber, it was way to warm for his liking opening his eyes the first thing he saw was a jaw with the familiar beard of his papa.

Happy that he was being cuddled by his papa was the best thing ever but what he really wanted to do was go watch tv, fighting out from his papa and Alec’s arms was a challenge since they were pretty determined to not let him go, after detangling himself from their arms he crawled out from bed unknowingly to him that he had woken Alec who was watching him until he was out from the room.

Minding his own business he cuddled closer to Magnus, their legs tangled together their chest almost touching he leaned forward and started kissing Magnus arm.

’’Time’’ Kiss on the forearm ’’To’’ Kiss on the bicep ’’Wake’’ kiss on the shoulder ’’Up Mags’’ mumbled Alec quietly between each kiss.

By the time Magnus opened his eyes Alec was placing small kisses on his neck making him shiver, the sexual tension was ridiculous it was to early for it to be this ridiculous first it was those three magic words that was sitting on the tip of his tongue and now the sexual tension was their relationship going to fast. 

Question after question with no answers but he knows that he’s never wanted any one this much Alec was different from all his other relationships, he wanted to be part of Rafe’s life he accepted Magnus choice of work like Magnus accepted Alec for what has happened in his past but there was so much they still didn’t know about each other.

He knows what he want but what does Alec want where does he want to take this how long does he want this.

Magnus was brought out from his thoughts by Alec who’s hand was wondering lower from his hips, Magnus leaned his head down and caught Alec in a passionate kiss using his own hand to push Alec back until he was on his back, he crawled up until his thighs was on either side of Alec’s body their kiss never breaking. 

Magnus let out a small noise from the back of his throat when Alec’s tongue brushed over his own, a sound Magnus wasn't aware he could make, hands roamed each others bodies Alec hands settled on Magnus ass his hands kneading the flesh while Magnus hands was in Alec’s uncontrolled hair his fingers tangling in the strands, Magnus made a groaning sound and pulled away catching his breath and looked deep in Alec’s eyes making Alec forget how to breathe for a second. 

”There’s a kid in the other room” breathed Alec out.

”We should slow down shouldn’t we” mumbled the older man as he settled his head on Alec’s chest who let the tips of his fingers trailer up and down on Magnus back.

A comfortable silence settled between them Magnus was dozing to sleep from time to time until Alec tipped his head and kissed Magnus on his head ’’Mags’’

’’Mmm’’

’’Rafe uh well he he um…called me dad..in his sleep’’ stuttered Alec.

Magnus by now was sitting up on Alec his eyes wide his lips slightly parted, the only acknowledgment Alec got that Magnus had heard him was this but right know he wondered if Magnus understood what he’d just told him.

’’Magnus you okey’’ he questioned.

’’I…I don’t…know’’

”Magnus I just want to clarify that i’m not here to steal Rafe away from you he’s your son i’m not out to hurt you”

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes for a second, he started seated on Alec nonetheless his hands trailed over Alec’s torso his fingers going the wavy direction of his abs to his chest.

”I know”

”I care about you and Rafe so much but I would never replace you he needs you more than he needs me”

”Alec I” Magnus let put a frustrated groan making Alec take hold of the older mans hands and squeezes them comfortingly.

”It’s not that this is a problem or that I think you’d want to replace me it’s just that he’s never trusted anyone to call them dad”

”Is that the only reason” questioned Alec as he sat up with Magnus in his lap.

”No it’s not I just...I can’t help but hoping that this us will be I wasn’t prepared to having you come in my life and completely destroying my walls I wasn’t ready for you to wanting be a part of my sons life that’s never happened before my latest relationship was a toxic one but you are different from any other person i’ve ever been with”

”Magnus I”

”No Alexander let me finish please” Alec nodded, this was a conversation he knew they would eventually have but the vulnerability in Magnus eyes made him realize that this was something important not only because of their relationship but because of Rafe and his happiness.

”I can’t help but wanting that for my son to be able to call someone dad he’s only had me in his short life and he deserves to be happy’’

’’When I was eight i found my mother who had killed herself by her own hand and.... shortly after my stepfather found me he screamed at me...he said she hated herself for giving birth to a monster he said that my real father had raped her and left her pregnant with me and ever since that day she hated me”

By now tears was falling from Magnus eyes training down his cheeks down to his jaw then falling down to Alec’s chest.

”I don’t want that for Rafe what happened to me is not gonna happen to him I never wanted you to know about this to see this ugly terrible side of me of my past”

”Magnus look at me”

He was in so much pain talking about this for the first person since he meet Ragnor and Catarina was hard he was afraid this has been the hardest thing he’s ever done telling someone about his past he wondered what Alec thinks of him now. Is he disgusted, does he hate Magnus now, is he going to leave and never speak to him again, has he destroyed everything with his past.

He raised his head from the hunched position and looked Alec in the eyes, Alec himself was watching the older man with the most intense look in his eyes Magnus has ever seen. Alec raised his hand and cupped Magnus cheek his thumb wiping away some tears that fell.

”There is nothing ugly about you Magnus you are nothing but beautiful caring and a loving father” he leaned his head forward until he rested their foreheads together.

”I know this might be to early but I don’t care anymore”

Magnus breathed sharply ”what do you mean you don’t care anymore” asked Magnus shaking with fear in his voice.

”Magnus I love you”


	11. First Of Many Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Chairman Meow and maybe someone more who knows and Lightwood sibling fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> I just wanna clarify something a bit quick, i’m not ignoring your comments they are so appreciated the reason why I haven’t answerd them is because I go to school full time and i’m a drawing artist that works literally all day everyday of the week and I try too write so much so I don’t abbandon this story, i’m sorry if anyone felt ignored

’’Magnus I love you’’

’’I know it might be to early for me to say that I love you but I do I love you and Rafe so much now I don’t expect you to return my felling right now but’’ he was cut of by Magnus with a kiss one more hungry but the message was clear like any day for Alec who returned the kiss while embracing Magnus body, they broke apart equally breathless. 

”I love you too” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips.

Both of them smiled like idiots their relationship had reached new standards but the declaration was there, might this be true love who knew maybe it was.

”Hey stop crying you’re gonna make me cry” said Alec making Magnus laugh as he wiped away the last theirs on his cheeks.

”We’re in this together okay I love you and Rafe and if he someday would call me dad while conscious I would wear that title with honor”

”I know you would Alexander” 

Suddenly the door bell went ringing it’s melody startling Magnus and Alec making them jump of the bed and dress as fast as they can, they heard Rafael open the door and let out a cry.

”Chairman meow”

Magnus all but ran out from the bedroom Alec hot on his heels, at the door stood a dark skinned woman with braided hair down to her waist her eyes fears but gentle.

”Magnus Rafe” squealed the woman as she ran in to Magnus open arms who lifted the woman from the floor and spun her around both of them laughed together clearly happy to see each other again.  
When she was once again stood on her own feet she crouched down to Rafael placing multiple kisses on his face and hugged him, Alec was startled again when he felt something twirl around his legs he looked down and saw a grey cat that kept purring as it rubbed it self on Alec’s legs.

Everyone stood quiet observing the cat as it leaned up on it’s front paws on Alec’s leg letting out a meow almost as it was begging Alec to lift it up which he eventually did.

”Alexander I would be careful that cat likes almost no one” Said Magnus worriedly.

Settling the cat on it’s back in his arms Alec letting his hand scratch it’s belly lightly making it all but purr in happiness, Magnus stares in disbelief.

”I think you over reacted on this one Magnus” Said the woman as she laughed at her friends reaction.

”Alexander are you a secret cat whisperer or something because this is odd even for Chairman” 

”Or your cat just likes me” 

Magnus walked over Alec and leaned up on his tip toes and kissed his cheek then turned back to the woman and his son.

”Alec Lightwood meet my dearest friend Catarina loss”

Both of them held out their hands shaking them ”Well Magnus I have to say you really know how to pick them” Alec blushed at that making Catarina chuckle.

”What can I say i’m weak for tall dark and handsome”

The day turned in to many eventful things Catarina told them about her trip with Chairman and how she missed them so much so she took a early flight home then she told Alec that she works as a doctor and she meet Magnus through her work one day, Alec told her about himself what he works with that he finished law school and that he goes his last year at his school to become a painter, Magnus while enjoying his time with his family was just waiting for that awkward conversation that would come any second from Catarina who knew very well about his dating history.

”So Alec” and here comes the threats thought Magnus.

”What are your intentions with my man over here” 

Alec wasn’t surprised by this from what the information and histories Magnus and Catarina had told him today he knew that they where close he was happy that someone cared enough about Magnus to question what their relationship was about.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about Magnus is my man”

”Good start” declared Catarina with a smirk ”I just want to get something straight hurt either Magnus or Rafe I will myself hunt you down and make your life a living hell”

”I don’t doubt that for a second what I can promise you is that I love Magnus and Rafe very much and if I would hurt them I would let you do whatever you’d want to do to me”

”I’ll hold you to that”

Eventually Alec had to leave he’d hugged and kissed Rafe on his head promising that he would come back and that they would do something fun, he held out his hand to Catarina but she smacked his hand away and hugged him she whispered in his ear ”Thank you” then let him go.

Alec took Magnus hand and intertwined their finger ”Follow me to the door”

”Of course darling”

Once they were at the door Magnus had pushed Alec up the wall and kissed him, his hands roaming over Alec chest down to his stomach feeling his toned torso, the younger man tightening his hold on Magnus waist drawing him in to his own body when they parted from each others lips they where equally breathless.

”I love you” whispered Alec.

”I love you too Alexander”

Alec reached in to his inner pocket of his jacket and took out a paper presenting it to Magnus with a lopsided grin.

”I have been trying to ask you for a while but there was always something that distracted me or you from doing it”

”What is it” questioned Magnus.

”It’s a invitation to my school is holding a event with the most talented painters we sell paintings big small whatever you want and i’m in it and I was wondering if you would want to be my plus one”

Magnus took the invitation and gave Alec a playful smirk ”Alexander are you asking me to be your date”

”Something like that”

”Well then I’ll look in to it”

”Good” he leaned forward and kissed Magnus again.

”You know Alexander you’re the first person to ever say I love you to me you’re my first of many things”

”The persons who hasn’t done it are idiots but I can’t help but being happy because i’m not about to let you go”

They shared a kiss again then Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus forehead, he opened the door but turned before walking out ”Oh and Magnus dress to impress”

”Darling have you meet me I always dress to impress”

With the door closed and locked he returned to the living room cuddling Rafael on the sofa with Catarina next to them, she raised her glass and took the last content and swallowed it.

’’He said he loves you’’ said Catarina eyes on the tv.

’’indeed he did’’ answered Magnus his own eyes on the tv.

’’And you said it back’’

’’Indeed I did’’ 

’’Magnus is he’’

’’Different yes’’

’’How about trust’’  
’’More than any other relationship I’ve ever been in’’

’’Rafe how about you’’

Rafael quirked up a little from his papas embrace ’’Alec loves papa and papa loves Alec so I love Alec he’s really nice and takes care of me and he always make papa smile’’

Magnus laughed at his son and embraced him again to his chest ’’You really think so cariño’’ Rafael nodded multiple times ’’Rafe do you wan’t Alec to be your dad’’

Both Catarina and Rafael stared at Magnus even Chairman made a happy sound almost liking the idea, Catarina was staring daggers but at the moment was Rafael the one who Magnus had asked, Rafael was quiet for a couple of minutes instead of looking at his papa he turned his head down and played with Magnus fingers maybe he’d done a mistake by questioning Rafael of what he wanted but was wrong when he looked up in to his papas eyes and answered.

’’Yes’’

’’How come sweetheart’’

’’Because he likes me and he cares…I had a nightmare when you where gone and I told him that I dreamed about you not wanting me and I was ashamed but he said that you would never do that because you love me’’

Magnus sighed if he’d only known ’’Rafael I would never and I mean never abandon you I love you so much you are my son no matter what and if this happens again please talk to don’t feel ashamed’’ he hugged his son close and kissed the top of his head.

’’Papa’’

’’Yes’’

’’I love you’’

’’Love you too cariño’’

Turned to Alec now…

When Alec came home he was bombarded by his siblings and their significant others all of them asking several questions starting at the door, while he took of his jacket and shoes all the way until he settled himself on the couch.

’’Come on Alec how did it go tell us’’ complained Jace as he and Clary sat on the floor.

’’Yeah come on big brother we wanna know everything’’ said Izzy when she sat down on Simon’s lap.

’’Well me and Rafe had fun we watched a movie while we ate then his bed time rolled in so when he was in bed I myself went to sleep but Rafe had a nightmare he was crying so much he told me that he feels lonely sometimes when Magnus has to work for some reason he’s thought that he disappoints Magnus and that he will leave him but I know that would never happen I didn’t want him to feel lonely so I let him sleep with me and I’ll tell you he’s a real cuddler’’

While the girls cooed in delight and commenting about them being cute Jace and Simon only gave Alec grins and smirks but Alec wasn’t blind he knew they thought the same like the girls did.

’’Then what happened’’

Alec sighed but had a content smile on his lips ’’Apparently Rafe talks in his sleep and he…called me dad’’

’’And how does that make you feel’’ asked Clary.

’’To be honest I want it so bad’’

’’Alec does Magnus know about this’’

’’Yeah we had a…long conversation about it everything is okay’’

’’But’’

’’I told him that I love him and he said that he loves me too’’

Suddenly the couch tumble over backwards as his sibling all but threw themselves over him they laughed when they landed, Jace was hugging his torso while his sister was hugging his head placing kisses all over his dark hair and cheeks, Clary and Simon sat watching them with a fond expression this was so normal between the lightwood sibling hugging each other like it was the last thing they would ever do.

’’We’re so happy for you Alec you deserve this so much’’

”Yeah Alec you deserve this more than anyone you’ve taken care of us all our lives it’s time for you to let someone else take care of you” said Jace happily.

”Well I am your big brother I will always take care of you no matter what” said Alec as he hugged his siblings closer.

”Always and forever we stick together no matter what” said the siblings together.

Later when night turned in Jace and Alec was transporting Alec’s paintings to his school, all the way from carrying everything down to loading everything in the car to driving through New York traffic to in loading and setting every painting up in Alec’s corner for the event Jace was all but complaining about how much work it was and that he was a café owner not a transporter guy. 

Alec was enjoying this his little brother was complaining but he knew he was happy for his big brother, a total of twelve paintings where finally up on the walls all in different sizes all of then straight and in place.

Alec walked from the begging to the end of all his paintings admiring his work with a smug expression wish Jace snorted at.

”What’s so funny” asked Alec.

”You look so smug”

”Is that so” 

”So nervous for tomorrow”

”Not really...maybe I don’t know”

”Is Magnus coming” 

”Don’t know that either he said he’d look in to it”

”Hey Alec I uh I just wanted to say thank you”

Alec turned around to his brother with a raised eyebrow ”why”

”Well even though we aren’t blood you took care of me ever since I was adopted I grew up with you I idolized you and you never stopped for a second to give yourself something or just think about yourself for once you’re always doing something for me or Izzy hell even Clary and her family and Simon you’ve gotten so far these last year and seeing you with someone that loves you back is something we’ve all wanted for you for so long”

Alec walked over to Jace and squeezed his shoulders in comfort, his little brother never cries those miss matched eyes are always something but never sad and seeing that made Alec realize that his family has been worried about him for years now.

”Jace I am the oldest it’s my job to always take care of you Izzy and the others okay you can hate me for it but I would never stop I have already lost one little brother and god help me if I lose you or Izzy okay”

Jace nodded and hugged Alec resting his face in Alec’s chest he, eventually they broke apart and laughed ”Wipe those tears you big crybaby” said Alec as he himself wiped away his own tears.

”You talk for yourself who of us is the tallest you’d be the biggest cry baby’’ mocked Jace as they pushed each other playfully.

”Yeah yeah come on I feel like I could sleep for a week”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to post one more chapter today, so far what do you think??


	12. Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress to impress, loaded, Luke and Magnus… and I’ll let the title speak for it self and this is the longest chapter i’ve done so far

Dress to impress.

Dress to impress who does Alec think Magnus is ’’I always dress to impress’’ thought Magnus, but now standing in his bedroom on a ocean of clothes he still didn’t know what to wear, after hours of digging in his closet and fittings everything ended up on the floor, to say that Magnus was frustrated was an understatement, was Magnus panicking, yes he was, was Magnus stressed, yes he was, was Magnus about to have a nervous breakdown, yes he was. 

Was Rafe, Catarina and Chairman meow enjoying it, absolutely, on Magnus bed was all of them sitting there mocking him watching him like it was a comedy movie.

’’Can’t you see I’m dying I have nothing to wear for tonight and I need to be marvelous’’ said Magnus throwing another clothing over his shoulder.

’’Magnus you’re over reacting you’ve literally thrown everything out from your closet just pick something’’ mocked his oldest friend just sitting there with his cat and son like this wasn’t something important.

’’Papa you look good in everything’’ said his son cuddled with Chairman on the bed.

’’Thank you Rafe but I don’t wan’t to look good I wan’t to be marvelous’’

’’We know Magnus’’ said Catarina who by now had gotten out of the bed and walked over to Magnus taking his hand and walking him to the bed ’’Sit’’ she demanded.

Whilst sitting Rafe crawled over to Magnus and climbed into his lap cuddling him ’’Why are you so worried papa’’ asked the small child as he peered up at his papa.

’’I’m not worried sweetheart I just want to look my best I guess I’m a little nervous’’

’’Why’’ questioned Rafe.

’’Your papa is nervous because he’s going to Alec’s school event and doesn’t know what to expect or who he’s going to meet and my biggest conclusion is that he wan’t to impress Alec’’ said Catarina as she threw an outfit on Magnus face making him fall back with a grunt and Rafe laughing.

’’My dearest Catarina you are absolutely right’’

’’Aren’t I always’’

’’Debatable’’ mumbled Magnus quietly to himself while playing with his ear cuff innocently.

’’And what does that mean’’

’’Oh nothing darling carry on I need to get ready’’ Magnus has to take out Catrina and shopping soon her choice of what he’s gonna wear had marvelous written all over it, standing in front of his mirror and examining his friends work, she had picked out a dark blue button up shirt grey pants with a black patch on the insides of his thighs and his favorite pair of Lennon Nubuck Hudson shoes with his outfit comes his black velvet jacket. 

His makeup was simple nothing too much or too little just perfect dark eyeliner with a hint of glitter making his golden brown eyes pop out and his dark hair was styled up to perfection, his snake ear cuff on his left ear and his signature rings with his initials on plus one ring extra ’’Last but not least’’ thought Magnus as he took out two necklaces one with a couple of small charms and the other a golden band with one circle shaped charm with Rafael’s birth date on.

Going out from his room he waled like he was on the cat walk his son and friend laughing at his antics ’’See I have great fashion sense’’ said Catarina throwing her hair dramatically like the diva she was.

’’What do you think Rafe’’ asked Magnus.

Rafael gave him both thumbs up as Magnus lifted him up and seated him on his hip giving him a kiss on his cheek.

’’Mags shouldn’t you be going it’s late’’

’’What do you mean late how late’’

’’Magnus late as in you’re going to be late’’

Magnus frantically put Rafael down and reached for his phone and saw that yes he’s going to be late ’’Catarina take my car so you won’t have to take the train and while you’re at it darling get me to the school now’’

Moving to Alec. 

The lightwood house hold was by now on the move or at least Alec was his siblings was already done with their stuff so Jace was now helping Alec with his bow tie ”I don’t understand why I have to wear a bow tie it’s not like i’m gonna meet the president” grumbled Alec.

”Honestly Alec I don’t understand how you can think a denim button up shirt is formal wear it’s your school event and famous painters will be there it’s not like you’re wearing a tux” Said Izzy from the living room.

”But a bow tie” 

”Stop your whining and put on a smile Alec isn’t Magnus coming” asked Jace while straitening out Alec’s white button up shirt.

”I don’t know I don’t wanna push to much he has Rafe to take care of and all”

”How thoughtful our big brother is smitten with his man” said Izzy when she strolled in to the hall way her heels clicking every step of the way and her red dress shining with small sparkles of glitter here and there, she was beautiful more than other girls her age her brothers wasn’t blind under that beautifulness was a fierce woman and she would give hell to anyone who hurt herself or her family.

”So what if i’m smitten you have seen the man” 

”Oh I have Alec i’m actually a little jealous Magnus is gorgeous”

”Okey to much how about we just get done so we can be on our way” Said Jace as he handed Alec his coat.

”Someone hasn’t gotten their daily dose of Fairchild” 

”Oh shut up” laughed Jace.

Jumping in their range Rover they made their way to the event, Jace was in the back seat texting Clary grumbling that he wanted the front seat, Izzy had called shotgun since she was wearing a dress a perfect excuse if she might add, Alec was in the driver seat his fingers tapping the wheel anxiously.

”Alec stop the tapping I can’t hear my own thoughts” said Jace.

”Come one Jace let your ego disappear today is important you know that this is Alec’s biggest night in his life can’t you show a little more enthusiasm”

”Guys please i’m just a little nervous okay”

”See Iz everything is fine” 

Parking the and going in to the school Alec was shocked there where people everywhere and a specially at his corner and a rival painter in his school, his heart was beating faster than he liked but now wasn’t the time he needed to be confidant about himself and his art, taking a deep breath he turned to his siblings ’’Guys i’m going to my corner’’ he gave Jace a quick pat on the arm and kissed his sisters cheek before running of.

Moving to Magnus.

Standing outside Alec’s school made Magnus more nervous meeting new people was hard for every individual so all he can do is suck it up and find Alec.

’’Are you gonna be okay staying at Catarina’s tonight sweetheart’’ asked Magnus as he straighten Rafael’s jacket.

’’Yes papa I have Chairman with me’’

’’That’s not what I mean Rafe’’ Rafael sighed ’’Papa it’s okay I promise’’

’’Pinky swear’’ said Magnus holding out his pinky finger.

’’Pinky swear’’ they intertwined their pinky finger and laughed Magnus leaned forward and kissed his son on his head.

’’I’ll call if anything comes up Mags’’ said Catarina as she started the car again it’s engine roaring to life.

’’I know’’

Magnus watched the car drive away waiting until he couldn’t see it anymore he turned and looked at the building taking a deep breath calming all his nerves he started walking, opening the glass door he was meet with the soft music of violins and piano and the many different voices of people in the building.

He slowed down his steps observing all the paintings admiring silently small comments could be heard from other people their thoughts of colors and shapes all examining in their own way, Magnus was brought out from his thoughts by a waiter who was holding a silver plate full with glasses of wine and champagne ’’On the house’’ said the waiter as he bowed down slightly.

 

’’Thank you’’ Magnus took a glass of wine and carried on with his admiration sipping on his wine contently until his eyes landed on a tall broad man with uncontrolled black hair who was non other than Alexander Lightwood himself, handsome, gorgeous, confidant and more screamed of Alec as Magnus watched him from afar, Alec was talking to an old woman letting her hold on to Alec’s arm for support they were discussing one of his paintings the woman eyes sparkling with interest as she watched the painting.

Magnus slowly walked over to Alec not wanting to disturb him and the woman, he couldn’t help but being just a little bit jealous of the woman but his jealousy disappeared as son as she thanked Alec and walked away, Magnus all but sneaked over until he was just behind Alec and leaned up on his tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Alec was enjoying this night but would do that even more if his boyfriend would have been there with him, sure he had his sibling and friends but he wanted to show Magnus his art and at the same time show of Magnus but most of all he wanted to hold his hand and show how proud he was of them for Luke and Jocelyn they had never meet anyone Alec had actually been with this was the first person ever they were his family and he wanted Magnus and Rafael to be part of that.

Alec was honest when he’d said to Izzy and Jace that he didn’t want to push Magnus in to coming he has responsibilities just as Alec himself so he occupied himself with answering every question someone asked him about his art.

By now an hour had gone by and in one hour the never ending fights about paintings being sold would start and still no sign of Magnus.

Alec sighed as he helped an old woman down the small steps from his corner this was stressful to a degree but then he felt the gentle press of a pair of lips on his cheeks a hand squeezing his bicep, he turned around already knowing who it is he skipped the welcome and went straight with leaning forward his arms coming around the waist of the shorter man and tugged him closer and kissed him, Magnus wrapped his free arm around Alec’s neck as they kissed. 

It was a series of short pecks on the lips until they shared a more fierce but passionate kiss full of love Alec is gentle as he slides his tongue across Magnus bottom lip, asking for entrance that the older man allows almost instantly making humming sound in pleasure letting Alec win the fight of dominance.

When they parted both stayed near leaning their forehead together ’’Mmm how I’ve missed you darling’’ mumbled Magnus his eyes closed taking in the feeling of Alec’s rough but gentle hands roaming his waist a little.

’’You made it’’

’’Wouldn’t miss it for the world’’ they shared one more kiss then stood straight again their hands linked together ’’I know I said dress to impress but I don’t think I’m ever asking that question again you look good in anything’’ 

’’You clean up good yourself Alexander a bow tie even’’ said Magnus as he leaned up again and kissed Alec on the cheek.

’’Come on I wanna show you something’’ said Alec as he tugged on Magnus hand.

They walked to the furthest side of the corner where the biggest painting Alec had made hung ’’This is the painting you helped me with’’ Magnus stood in shook all the dark colors with the big moon in the corner making it pop out by the brightness of the white, Alec had captured New York to it’s very core he thought it looked good but it was absolutely beautiful ’’Alexander it’s beautiful’’

’’You think so’’ 

’’I don’t think so I know it you’ve created a master piece it’s more beautiful than any other painting in this very room and I don’t say this because I love you I’m saying it because it’s true darling’’

Alec smiled and hugged Magnus close ’’Love you too’’

Suddenly Alec felt someone poking on his shoulder so he turned around and was meet with Luke who had a playful smile on his face ”You gonna introduce me to your friend”

”Yeah Magnus this is...”

”Luke”

”Magnus”

Alec stared at them back and forth in disbelief ”Wait you two know each other”

Luke all but grabbed Magnus and gave him a bear hug ”i’ve looked for you for over a year me and Jocelyn have been so worried where the hell have you been”

”I am so sorry I had to get Rafe out of here for a while after what happened i’m sorry I didn’t contact you” mumbled Magnus clutching Luke’s big frame ”it’s been so long how is Rafael where is he I wanna get my hands on him”

Magnus laughed as they parted from their hug ”With Catarina for the night”

”Okay stop how do you two know each other” Said Alec as he stood in the middle between them still confused.

”Sorry Alec i’ve knows Magnus for a long time Jocelyn too but what I wanna know is how do you know Magnus” Said Luke as he smirked at Alec.

”He’s my boyfriend” Said Alec and Magnus in union making Luke chuckle.

”Alec hurt Magnus you’re grounded for life and Magnus hurt Alec I take away all your expensive clothes and burn them leaving you with only track suits”

”You wouldn’t” Said Magnus holding his hand over his chest dramatically.

”Oh I would my friend” Luke hugged Magnus and Alec then just as he was about to leave he turned back to them ’’Magnus I’ll talk to you later okay you’re not getting away that easily again’’ he left them alone both Magnus and Alec staring daggers at his back until they started laughing.

”The world sure is a small place”

”Indeed it is darling indeed it is”

The night continued both of them clinging to each other even when Alec had to answer questions he never let go of Magnus waist, it must look very unprofessional but they could care less, the soft music turned to a quiet alarm which Alec reacted to fast.

’’Baby the auction is starting they are going to start with me why don’t you go and find Izzy and Jace they can keep you company’’ Magnus blushed at the little pet name but smiled non the less.

’’Of course darling good luck’’

’’Thank you’’ he leaned down and kissed Magnus then he lifted Magnus hand to his lips and kissed them before running of to his corner.

Finding Izzy wasn’t hard at all for Magnus she stood out from the crowd just as much as himself, the moment she saw him she ran to him her heels clicking loudly but came to a stop as he lifted her from the floor laughing.

’’God Magnus you have to take me out shopping look at you’’ said Izzy observing Magnus head to toe.

’’Don’t give me all the praise Isabelle you look absolutely gorgeous’’ 

When Jace came over him and Magnus shared a smile before their bickering ’’Sparkles’’said Jace ’’Blondie’’ they laughed and hugged no one really knew how that started but Jace and Magnus had a special connection someone might say.

’’Look at you and Alec all domestic and stuff’’

’’I heard from a little bird that you and a certain red head are worse than me and Alexander’’

’’And I heard you know Luke and Jocelyn how did that happen’’ asked Izzy.

’’It’s a long story that will be for another day for now let’s focus on Alexander’’ 

Alec’s paintings sold faster than Magnus has ever seen, twelve painting and nine of them sold in mere thirty minutes then two of the last three a little smaller than the third was sold by an hound now all that was left was the biggest painting that Magnus was in love with.

Screams from different people came the price of the painting going more and more up by the minute, Alec was stood next to his painting with the proudest smile on his lips under the time he’d been there he’d mostly kept his eyes on Magnus intensity, love, lust, curiosity and more was in his eyes as he watched Magnus making him feel a shiver down his spine.

’’10 000 DOLLARS’’ screamed the auctioneer loudly until someone else bid more, it had quiet down by now and Magnus couldn’t hold himself anymore that painting was beautiful and he wanted it so he stood u from his seat Alec’s eyes following his movement as he raised his arm and made his bid.

’’30 000 dollar’’ bid Magnus his voice echoing in the room you could hear some people gasping at his bid but what could he say he was loaded after all.

The auctioneer started screaming first, second, and sold to Mr.Bane, Magnus could feel Izzy and Jace’s eye’s on his back as he walked over to the stage Alec was still standing shocked his lips parted as Magnus came up on the stage and stood next to him as a photographer wanted to have a photo of them and the principle of the school.

Photos where taken and papers where signed and that’s when it actually clicked in Alec’s head ’’Magnus thirty grand are you crazy’’

’’No’’

’’What do you mean no Magnus that’s a lot of money’’

’’Loaded’’ was all Magnus answered making Alec whine frustratingly.

’’Give up Alec this man right here is loaded never been in need of money and if he want’s something he gets it’’ said Luke as he patted Alec on his shoulder.

’’But thirty grand that’s too much’’

’’Not for this man Alec’’

the night carried on as they left the school all going separate ways Luke was going home to Jocelyn, Jace and Izzy where meeting Clary and Simon and they practically begged Alec and Magnus to come but Magnus declined since he wanted to be sober for tomorrow when Rafael come home and Alec as the perfect gentleman he is wasn’t comfortable with Magnus walking home alone so there they where walking down the street on Magnus block.

Alec had loosen his bow tie and opened a button on his shirt letting out a grumble ’’Tired’’

’’Not really’’ answered Alec.

’’What is it then’’

’’I still can’t believe you know Luke and Jocelyn and that you bought my painting for thirty grand’’

’’Well I do love that painting and you saw my bank account so you can’t argue about me spending that much money and about knowing Luke can we take another time I promise to tell you everything I’m as shocked as you about this’’

’’Yeah’’ was all Alec answered.

There was a silence for ten minutes straight all the way to Magnus door and it teared in Magnus heart this wasn’t them. Magnus stood by the inside leaning on the door frame watching Alec who leaned down and kissed Magnus and whispered I love you only for Magnus to hear even if they where alone.

’’Stay’’ asked Magnus.

’’I don’t want to rush things’’ said Alec before turning around and walked down a couple of step until he heard a thud he looked back at Magnus their eyes locked, this was ridiculous he wanted Magnus and he knew Magnus wanted him too but did he dare to do it was it too early.

’’You know what’’ said Alec making Magnus stand straight his arms falling down to his sides ’’Screw it’’ Alec took four long steps and pushed Magnus up the wall inside his apartment and kissed him while his eager fingers was trying unbuttoning Magnus shirt, Magnus was moaning between each kiss his fingers was fisting Alec’s hair making him growl lowly, Alec had kicked the door closed and moved down to Magnus neck bitting down.

’’More Alexander’’ moaned Magnus out letting his head fall back against the wall, Alec’s hand was trailing down one hand on his waist the other circled around and settled on his ass massaging the flesh, Alec let out a frustrated growl ’’Why do you have so many buttons’’ forgetting what he was actually doing in his hazy state he gripped Magnus shirt and tore it open buttons flying everywhere but neither of them cared at the moment.

Magnus let go of Alec’s hair and gripped the taller mans coat ripping it of and unbuttoning his shirt, one’s both of them were shirtless Alec had started leaving wet kisses on Magnus shoulder ’’Please’’ whimpered Magnus ’’Please Alec’’ he repeated like a mantra.

’’What do you wan’t Magnus’’ asked Alec as he looked at Magnus for a minute pressing their foreheads together.

’’You and only you please’’ Magnus whispered, Alec growled and grabbed Magnus hips firmly ’’You’re going to be the death of me Magnus Bane’’ without another word he lifted Magnus up making the older man wrap his legs around him, Magnus moaned as he felt Alec’s hard length grinding against his, Alec walked through the hall way with Magnus in his arms with ease until he came to the living room and by accident knocked a vase to the side and it’s content on the floor.

’’I am so sorry’’ mumbled Alec between kisses.

’’Don’t care’’ said Magnus back making Alec laugh as he settled them on the couch, the younger man was placing wet kisses on Magnus chest he slid his hands up of toned thighs before pulling him more firmly against him.

Both men groaned as hips slowly rocked.

Magnus had trailed his hands down to Alec’s belt tugging on it ’’I wan’t them off’’ Alec stood from the couch and unbuckled his belt and took of his pant’s in one draw leaving him in only underwear, he settled down between Magnus legs and grabbed his pants tugging on them until they came of with Magnus underwear.

Caramel skin and nothing covering it up came in to view a new kind of hunger seated in Alec stomach as his eyes travelled over Magnus body the soft shine of sweat making him glow ’’Beautiful’’ mumbled Alec as he kissed every inch of Magnus body until he came in view with Magnus hard length, he gripped it and stroked a couple of times letting his thumb circle the top smearing out the pre come making Magnus moan in pleasure.

Alec was painfully hard by now but he couldn’t care less this was about Magnus not him, he grabbed Magnus legs and circled them around his waist lifting him up from the couch and down to the floor ’’Turn around’’ whispered Alec in Magnus ear, Magnus obeyed and settled on his hands and knees.

’’Alec what are y…ahhh fuck’’ Magnus nearly jerked away from the mouth pressed to his ass, the vibration of Alec's groans and rumbles sending shivers all the way through his body. God, it felt so good like nothing he’s ever felt before, Alec's fingers dug into Magnus's hips as he wiggled his tongue as far into Magnus's entrance as it would go.

”Ohhh god” 

Magnus pressed his face into the soft carpet and moaned, his ringed fingers gripping the carpet so hard his knuckles were turnings white. He arched his back to get as close as possible to Alec's magical tongue, turning his head so he could breathe out a loud moan, Magnus peered back at Alec and groaned at the sight of Alec's blissed out face his eyes blown with desire.

Magnus whined as he felt the pressure of Alec’s finger at his entrance he rolled his hips shamelessly, Alec hums and pushed deeper, finger spreading Magnus open one finger at a time. Alec was drinking in all the moans and whimpers Magnus let out, by now he knew he didn’t need to prep Magnus anymore but he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop.

’’A..Alec please stop t..teasing and fuck me’’ begged Magnus.

Alec took his fingers out and grabbed Magnus hips turning him so he was lying on his back he leaned down and kissed Magnus with more passion than he’s ever done before, eventually the need to breathe came they parted but stayed pressed together Magnus hand in Alec’s hair, Alec’s own hand on the older man hips they peered into each other’s eyes.

’’Fuck I love you’’ mumbled Alec.

’’I love you too’’ whispered Magnus back.

Alec took of his underwear relieving himself from the tightness he stroked himself a couple of time groaning at the feeling he’d closed his eyes his head was leaned back then suddenly choked on his own spit as he felt a wet tongue drag over the head of his cock, he looked down and was surprised to see Magnus on his knees before him he hadn’t heard him move at all but his thoughts stopped to an end when Magnus once again licked his cock from the bottom to the top before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard making Alec’s head fall back again.

’’Fuck you’re good…look who’s teasing now’’ said Alec his hand gripping Magnus hair hard but tugged gently until Magnus let go of his cock with a pop ’’That will be for another time’’  
Alec came down to his knees and pushed Magnus down again on his back, he spit into his hand and stroked himself he lifted Magnus legs and settled them around his waist and stroked his cock over Magnus entrance letting it catch on the rim both moaning at the sensation.

’’Alec get it over with and fuck me’’ and Alec all but bottomed out in one hard thrust making him let out a gasp and held on to him, bringing their bodies closer. Even though his nails were short and dull he dragged them down Alec’s back making red angry lines appear breaking a little skin but still being mindful of Alec’s tattoo.

Alec had stopped, fighting the temptation of thrusting in to Magnus he knew he needed to let Magnus adjust by the small gasps that Magnus sucked in to his lungs fast, Alec nuzzled his face in Magnus neck kissing him, bitting him lightly wanting to leave marks all over his body.

’’Fuckkk you’re tight’’ breathed Alec out making Magnus moan even more ’’And you’re bigger than you look’’ Alec chuckled and kissed his way to Magnus lips ’’Tell me when’’ he said between kisses.

’’Move’’ and god did he move.

He’d leaned back and gripped Magnus thighs and pushed them forward until they touched the older mans stomach, he looked down as he thrusted in over and over again letting his cock come all the way out until the head was only in before he thrusted all the way in hitting Magnus prostate dead on.

’’H..harder Alec’’ came out from the man beneath him and who was he to not obey him, he let go of one of Magnus legs and was about to grip Magnus shoulder but Magnus had other ideas he took Alec’s hand and put it on his throat and tighten his grip, Alec hesitated and looked Magnus in the eye ’’I trust you’’ 

’’You sure’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

Both were more turned on by the situation Magnus hand were on Alec’s arm that was holding his throat he was begging for more and Alec started to pound, feeling his body rise with tension, with need to release. Magnus yelped at the feeling of Alec's cock smashing in and out of his hole.

His head spinning in every direction, stiff cock swinging against Alec’s thrusts. Faster and faster, by the second Magnus moaning words filled Alec's ears, his stretched body filled Alec's eyes, his hole filled Alec's mind all he saw and let was only Magnus.

”Fuckkkk….I'm gonna cum"Alec breathed out harshly he could feel himself about to reach the edge he was about to pull out but Magnus hooked his legs around Alec in a vice grip holding him still

”Don’t you dare stop” begged Magnus. 

Alec let go of Manus throat and covered Magnus with his body and slammed his whole body as fast as he could in and out ”I won’t Magnus aaah fuck" 

With his entire force, Alec thrust his cock deep into Magnus and hit his prostate one last time making Magnus come untouched spilling come over his stomach, his body twitching digging his nail’s in to Alec’s back, Alec felt his whole body convulse. Cum shot out and buried it’s self deep in Magnus, burst after burst. He let out a deep rumbled and kissed Magnus neck, but the only thing he could hear was Magnus moaning.

As they lied curled around each other, their faces buried in each other’s neck’s, not saying a word, just focusing on the feeling of the other in their arms.

They didn’t need any words.

Alec was rocking his hips slowly driving them out from their highs, when he pulled out he looked down to Magnus abused entrance and saw his come leaking out and as the gentleman he is, he reached for his button up and cleaned Magnus up the older man humming at the sensation.

Magnus had been dozing in and out from sleep he didn’t notice when Alec had disappeared for a minute until he opened his eyes and saw the soft orange light from his fireplace making the room become warm, suddenly he felt something silky and soft being thrown over his body, he looked over and saw Alec laying down two pillows then he laid down next to Magnus and before he knew what was happening strong arms closed around him, cradling him like he was the most precious treasure.

Quietness settled in the room only the sound from crackling wood filled the room, Alec was running his hand up and down Magnus back the older man humming enjoying the feeling his head was pillowed above Alec’s chest his own hand trailing over Alec’s body, he felt Alec kiss his head gaining his attention he looked up golden brown eyes meeting hazel, Magnus cradled Alec’s face and leaned and kissed him pushing all his emotions into the kiss.

’’I love you Alexander Lightwood’’ whispered Magnus when they parted.

’’I love you too Magnus Bane’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut finally came what did you think??


	13. Morning After Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo more smut and a confession and one Camille Belcourt.....

Alec awoke first. The first rays of sunshine made their way through the half-closed curtains and onto Alec’s sleeping form. In his half sleep he turned from his back to his side hiding his face away from the assaulting light, still tired and unwilling to be fully awake yet. Something shifted next to him and the feeling of something warm and heavy.

He smiled, through half opened eyes watching Magnus sleep he was on his side pillowed by Alec’s arm his body moving as he breathed his bare shoulder peeking out from the cover. There was an unspoken innocence about him as he lay there. Alec sat up slowly, wincing his back was aching a little but the memory of why he got them only made him happy.

”Magnus…’’

He woke to the sound of him saying his name. He opened his eyes and met beautiful hazel, offering a drowsy smile.

Alec brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, his touch lingering. The older man lifted his hand to his and intertwined their fingers.

"Good morning baby" he said, his voice low and groggy from sleep, but full of the emotion he knew.

"Good morning darling” He yawned, never taking his eyes off him.

"Did you sleep well"

”As well as you can on a carpet." Magnus smiled ” But that’s probably because you're here to keep me warm and I might say you are very comfortable to sleep on"

He mirrored his smile.

Magnus turns his body and lifts his head, dropping a soft kiss to Alec’s chin as he gives him a soft smile. ’’Mmm” He croons along Alec’s jawline, eliciting a shiver as Magnus trails warm, open mouthed kisses across his stubble and along Alec’s neck.

’’Someone’s happy’ says Alec.

’’Of course you’re here after all’’

Magnus goes up on his knees and pushes Alec by his chest down till he lies down on his back, he throws his leg over Alec’s waist and straddles his waist, Alec’s hand trails up Magnus thighs “C’mere” Alec gestures. He tucks Magnus close to his chest, sprinkles his neck and shoulders and hair with soft kisses. ’’We need to take a shower” he says, yawning. "And when we actually get off of the floor I'm gonna take you out for breakfast and then we are gonna go and get Rafe’’

’’You’re attached’’ says Magnus his fingers scratching down softly on Alec’s chest hair and kisses his jaw.

’’To both of you yeah’’

“You know he actually wants you as his dad,” Magnus grins, and nips lightly at his collarbone. He feels his sudden intake of breath, and looks through his eyelashes to see Alec staring at him.

“Seriously” he says, shockingly. His hands stop rubbing, and slide low on his waist. “Magnus you’re not joking right’’

’’Never’’ says Magnus as he looks in to Alec’s eyes.

Suddenly Alec sits up with Magnus still in his laps and crashes their lips together then he starts spraying Magnus face with small pecks Magnus yelps and squirms, laughing, in his grasp.

“God I love you and Rafe so much” He smirks up at him, his golden brown eyes glowing. He holds his gaze, then swoops down to peck him on the cheek. “And we love you too very much darling”

They where sharing kisses, hands traveling each others bodies then Alec yelped when Magnus bit his cheek ’’Ouchh you little minx’’ he rolled the over so he was above Magnus both of them laughing.

They had moved again both lying on their sides Magnus back to Alec’s chest, their legs entangled under the sheets, Alec’s arms around Magnus body one hand settled over his heart his other arm pillowing Magnus head.

’’Alexander’’ whispered Magnus.

’’Hmm’’

’’I uh…wanna tell you something before we do anything more today’’

’’Okay’’ Magnus turned around so they where face to face and took a deep breath.

’’You know I love you’’

’’Yeah’’

’’And so do Rafael but the thing is that I’m scared’’

’’Why’’ questioned Alec.

’’Because me and Rafael has never had another person who’d cared for us like you have and I guess that’s scaring me’’

’’This isn’t only about Rafe is it’’

’’No’’

’’Then what is it’’

’’Well my uh…latest relationship wasn’t healthy for either me or Rafael her name was Camille Belcourt and I loved her but she didn’t love me or Rafael’’

Alec reached out and took Magnus hand intertwining their finger.

’’That woman destroyed us she hurt me to the core I didn’t sleep I couldn’t work I ended up in depression and Rafael felt what he did when his real parents left him he lost something he’s always wanted a second parent to love and care for him’’

There was a silence between them Magnus had closed his eyes but Alec could see his tear creeping out, he understood that this was still something that was hurting Magnus and he wanted it gone in anyway possible.

’’I don’t want to bring his hopes up I don’t know if he could handle losing you if you decided to leave us I don’t think I could handle that’’

’’Magnus I would never…’’

’’You don’t know that Alec none of us can see what the future might hold’’

Magnus opened his eyes again tears fell and trailed down falling to the floor.

 

’’Alexander yesterday I let you touch me like I’ve never let anyone do I trust you but I’ve lost so much in my life and I don’t want that for my son so I wanna know right now are you serious about this about us as a family are you sure this is something you want because if it isn’t I need you to walk away from our lives and never comeback because if you stay and this continues it will hurt so much more’’

’’Magnus I trust you and I love you and Rafe I would take a bullet for both of you and I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life than having you and Rafe in my life okey I promise you that I will never walk out on you I love you two too much’’

He embraced Magnus clutching him tightly ’’You know you’re still beautiful while crying’’ Magnus snorted and started laughing he wiped away his tears and gazed up at Alec ’’You are so corny Alexander’’ Alec smiled and kissed Magnus head.

’’You know his birthday is coming up’’

’’About that have you thought about getting him a dog’’ asked Alec.

’’Yes he’ll get one’’

’’I’ll get him one’’ 

Magnus pushed back from their embrace and starred at Alec ’’Seriously Alec’’

’’Yeah I know someone who can help it’s no problems’’ 

’’Thank you’’

’’Always’’

When they finally got of the floor Magnus walked in to the bathroom and started the shower while Alec cleaned up after them in the living room. The water's at the perfect temperature now, but Magnus still shivers when he feels it hit his back, soothing warm water trickling down his caramel skin taking away the tightens of his muscles he moans at the feeling.

When Alec opened the bathroom door he’d already been half hard but seeing Magnus openly naked with water running down his body Alec was getting harder by the second, The older man hadn’t heard when Alec walked in, he yelped when he felt a pair of lips on his neck and a hand on his ass and one strong arm circling around his waist dragging him in to a muscled chest.

’’God the things you do to me baby’’ whispered Alec before he bit Magnus earlobe tugging on it.

’’I’m still loose’’ moaned Magnus, Alec was placing kiss after kiss but didn’t make any move on Magnus other than that, he let out a frustrated sound and looked at Alec over his shoulder

“Screw the foreplay just fuck me” Magnus demanded between pants.

“But…”

“No buts fuck me now” The older man to faced the wall again and presented his backside to Alec.

Grabbing the strong hips, Alec entered Magnus with ease and fucked him slowly, Magnus hand where on the wall his other stroking himself slowly both moaning “God... Fuck!” Magnus had bucked hard, forcing Alec further in with just a single stroke hitting his prostate making him shiver.

“Yeah like that”

There was no stopping. Alec began slamming himself into the caramel skinned body, Magnus’s moan filled curses only fueling his passion higher than ever.

 

’’A…Alec I’m coming’’ Alec was by now pounding in to Magnus body in a inhuman speed hitting that sweet spot over and over again making Magnus come screaming his cum coating the wall, he’d slowed down thrusting in to the older man slowly fucking him through his high.

Magnus stood from his position and leaned back into Alec’s chest lifting his hand and tangling it in Alec thick black hair, he turned his head and shared a passionate kiss ’’I wan’t to taste you’’ whispered Magnus as they parted. Alec slipped out from Magnus and backed away letting Magnus get enough room kneel down.

Magnus looks up at Alec smiling, almost innocuously, he wraps his hand around the base of the hard length as he stares at Alec "Enjoying this Alexander" Magnus questions with a lick along the length of Alec's cock, and Alec moans, whispering yes, yes, so good like a mantra.

Magnus's mouth is sinful. He suckles the head first, licking over the slit. Alec sucks in a sharp breath at that, Magnus can taste himself on Alec he hums sending vibration through Alec’s cock making his head fall back.

He looks down at Magnus as he pulls off until only his mouth is wrapped around the head and then goes back down, slowly, until his nose touches the wet, dark curls at the base.

Alec takes a chance and reaches down, one hand shakily reaching for the wall for support as his other touches Magnus's lips, tracing the way they stretch around the girth of his cock.

”Fuckkk’’ Alec breathes out, his fingers lingering on the curls of Magnus's lips. "So beautiful," he says, fingers moving to the cheekbones, and then down to the jawline, lightly cupping Magnus's face as the older man pauses and looks up at Alec. Magnus quirks up an eyebrow, eyes twinkling mischievously, he knows exactly the effect he has on Alec

Magnus sucks Alec's cock like it's his favorite thing to do. He takes a moment to pull off and slowly jack off Alec, twisting his wrist right at the head, sliding his fingers lightly along the vein. Alec's panting, loudly, as Magnus licks at the slit, but doesn't do anything more and keeps his mouth away from touching Alec's cock.

’’Baby I’m close’’ mumbles Alec.

He looks up at Alec, smiling sweetly, and then takes Alec into his mouth again, sucking him eagerly. He hollows out his cheeks as he bobs down Alec's cock, he moans and deep throats Alec.

Alec tangled his fingers through Magnus hair and breaths out a moan. He looks down and sees Magnus peering up at him through his wet eyelashes, Magnus pulls back but keeps Alec in his mouth so that he's only suckling on the head, when Alec comes into his mouth.

"Magnus" Alec moans, chest heaving, hands shaky as he tries to catch himself after the rush from the orgasm, he pulls back from Alec cock with a pop moaning at the salty taste of Alec.

They washed away the evidence of what they had done, sharing kisses as they washed each others bodies. Magnus was careful when he washed Alec’s back, he was shocked when he saw the damage long angry red scratches covering most of Alec’s back it wad obvious for both Alec and Magnus that a couple would turn to small scars.

’’I’m sorry about the scratches’’ said Magnus embarrassingly after they got out the shower, Alec was sitting on a chair letting Magnus put a soothing cream on him.

’’It’s okay it’s a good memory’’ laughed Alec as he grabbed Magnus hand tugging him closer until he sat in Alec’s lap.

’’Well a good memory indeed darling’’

’’It was worth the scratches’’ said Alec as he smiled proudly.

’’Mmm best sex of my life’’ whispered Magnus he leaned up and kissed Alec his hand snaking around Alec’s neck fingers playing with the soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camille is a hoe, it hurt writing this but what I got in store is much worse


	14. Your Wish Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays and a big choice for our little Rafe

Three month, one week and four days.

Time flew away faster than anyone thought it would, under this time Magnus and Rafael had gotten a new family. The connection they had with all the Lightwood’s was something both of them had always wanted especially Rafael.

Magnus had reconnected with Luke and Jocelyn, he felt bad for leaving without so much as a word but he paid the price by Jocelyn who slapped him lightly then hugged him crying in to his chest making himself an emotional wreck, it was pretty ironic that the man and woman who has practically raised him and the Lightwood’s would be the same persons.

Everyone was more or less shocked by that information but laughed it off in the end.

They had started a weekly dinner at least twice per week all of them either gathered in a restaurant or at home, it felt good, Rafael grew on everyone they spent as much time as they could as a family. Magnus was happy for Rafael he got the love he deserved always in contact with someone from the Lightwood’s, he even felt happy in school now and to say that Magnus was surprised to find Jace and Alec in Rafael’s school on multiple occasions when he’d pick up his son was something. Apparently Jace wasn’t okay with someone from his family to get bullied just because of being adopted, which everyone understood since he himself had been adopted and went through the same thing.

Magnus and Isabelle was another story, since Magnus was loaded he took out Isabelle for shopping quite often, at first she’d protested about him paying for everything but how can he let her pay when she was one of the dearest persons in his sons life. All he did was take her credit card as she was about to pay shushing her protest and winked at her as he payed and this all but became a thing overtime a protest came he said ’’Loaded’’ which shut her up in seconds.

He didn’t care about repayment he cared about his son, he wanted Rafael to be happy and this was his way of repaying Isabelle.

Clary and Simon was small angels in Magnus eyes always helping Jocelyn in anyway they can, but with Rafael they became small children again, always wanting to play with him or help him with homework even going as far as teaching him how to draw like Clary and Alec, this whole family was practically begging on their knees to babysit Rafael at any moment their excuse   
’’But you and Alec need a night for yourselves’’ or ’’He needs more flavor in that brain of his and that flavor is us’’ and god did Rafael love the attention he got from everyone, he had them all wrapped around his finger without even knowing it.

Magnus always let Rafael choose for himself, he couldn’t help but laugh when the other’s got disappointed as he choose to be with him and Alec but Rafael always promised that next time he would stay with them.

Alec and Rafael was another story, on many different spots in his home he would always find them cuddled up with each other either Alec reading for Rafael, or they where sleeping or just genuinely just cuddling.

’’They’re attached’’ thought Magnus many times as he watched them, he himself was attached to Alec and the other’s but these two where something else, sometimes when both of them where sleeping Rafael would dream, he would start squirming on Alec’s arms making Alec sleeping talk saying ’’It’s okay daddy’s here’’ and Rafael would respond adorably ’’Love you daddy’’ and Magnus heart warmed every time.

Today Magnus woke by the soft light coming through the curtains lying on the bed next to him was Alec who had his arm thrown over Magnus waist his face tucked in his neck, in front of Magnus was two small bundles of joy, his little baby Chairman Meow and their newest editions to their family a little Siberian husky named Blue out of all the names.

They’ve had him for about a week and it was almost impossible to keep him secret from Rafael so Alec had spent most of the week at home with his siblings while taking care of Blue. Rafael was a  
little depressed he really missed Alec and it hurt Magnus but he knew it was for a good cause, so in the middle of the night Alec came back to them and sneaked in Blue with him because   
today was Rafael’s birthday and he didn’t have a clue of what was going on.

Alec and him had meet his friend Maya a week ago and she was absolutely adorable when she gave them Blue, when she’d found out it was for his son she didn’t want any money saying that it was a gift since she and Alec was good friends since way back and she owed it to him so here they where all cuddled up in bed.

Magnus was a bit shocked that Chairman and Wolf got along the second they meet no tension was between them only cuddles and their adorable ways of playing it was like Chairman meeting Alec all over again, this cat really was special so was this dog that made Magnus want to always cuddle it.

Blue was a beautiful Siberian husky with black and white fur, and two different sets of eyes one hazel green and one ice blue he was a little bigger than Chairman and surprisingly the most gentle dog Magnus has ever meet in his life, something Magnus found funny was that Wolf and Chairman shared an interest in his jewelry mostly his rings, every time he’d put on a ring Wolf would want to nip at his finger with his small teeth almost as if he wanted to nip the rings of his finger. 

Chairman on the other hand liked his many different necklaces always trying to catch the trinkets when he put them on or just holding them up in his hand those small fluffy paws just reaching for them then nipping on them like catnip.

This birthday as going to be the best one Rafael has ever had a big family that was putting up a big party and god would everyone spoil him today. Magnus and Alec had four gifts for him here one of them being Wolf the others where at Java Jinx.

Jace had been frantic when he first heard about Rafael’s birthday so he closed Java Jinx for today and completely rearranging the caffe for Rafael with the help from most of Luke, Jocelyn and Clary. Isabelle and Simon was buying all of the food and many different choices of desserts.  
And then Magnus and Alec had decided that they wanted a little more private celebration at home with Rafael since he was going to have a big choice today.

Magnus thoughts came to a stop when he heard a growl or a rumble from Alec, it was a indication that Alec was about to wake up, Magnus slowly turned his body so he was face to face with Alec.  
He leaned forward and kissed Alec’s chest then collarbone then his neck, his cheek and then his lips making Alec’s lips twitch, his hazel eyes opened and he leaned forward and kissed Magnus.

’’Good morning darling’’ said Magnus as he kissed Alec’s jaw.

’’Morning baby’’ mumbled Alec back his hands wondering lower on Magnus body.

’’Now now Alexander you know I love you but no morning sex today’’ chuckled Magnus as he sat up against the headboard making their pets wake up, Chairman wandering on his soft paws and settled on Magnus lap while Wolf climbed over to Alec who petted it’s soft fur getting a thank you nip on his fingers.

’’No morning sex however will I survive’’ smirked Alec.

’’If you die you won’t get any morning sex tomorrow’’ 

’’Touché’’ both of them laughed this was something usual between them when someone had to say no because of reasons.

’’So birthday boy still asleep’’ asked Alec when he settled against the headboard.

’’Yes I was gonna dress and wake him so he can get Blue and the other thing’’

’’You’re nervous’’ said Alec both of them standing from the bed and dressed in comfy clothes.

’’Aren’t you’’ questioned Magnus.

’’Well yeah but I’d rather think about him saying yes than no I try not to think about it’’

’’Darling you are something else’’ Magnus leaned up on his tip toes and shared a sweet kiss with Alec.

’’He still doesn’t know you’re here so wait outside his room with Blue and his other gifts while I wake him’’ whispered Magnus both of them trying to be as quiet as possible as they walked through the many rooms of Magnus apartment.

Once outside Rafael’s room they cracked the door open trying not to laugh as his son lied there all tangled up in his sheet bed hair and of course he was drooling, Magnus looked at Alec and raised his finger to his lips before sneaking in slowly until he was crouched down next to his sons bed, he had taken Chairman with him and a string with feathers on, one of Chairmans favorite toys.  
He put Chairman on Raphael’s bed and started to wave the toy over Rafael’s body making Chairman jump on him multiple times, Rafael fell from the bed and landed on the floor with a groan.

’’Chairmannn not againnn’’ whined Rafael who still was oblivious to his papa.

’’Happy Birthday cariño’’ sang Magnus as he raised his son up in the air spinning around until his son laughed, he hugged Rafael close and kissed his head.

’’Thank you papa’’ 

’’Do you want your gifts’’ questioned Magnus making his son nod frantically.

Magnus snapped his finger and pointed at the door, Rafael looked over with a confused frown until the door opened and Alec walked in ’’Happy birthday Rafe’’ said Alec, he leaned down and kissed Rafe’s head.

’’Is Alec my gift papa’’ 

Both adults burst out laughing at the question, Alec had his hands behind his back cradling Blue hiding him from Rafael’s sight.

’’Not quite Rafael’’ Magnus looked back at Alec and nodded.

Alec grinned as he said to Rafael to close his eyes, he sat down in front of them and settled Blue in his lap ’’You may look Rafe’’

When Rafael opened his eyes he was face to face with Blue for the first time first he looked in disbelieve thinking that this was a dream but deep down he knew it wasn’t he crawled out for Magnus lap and sat in front of Blue he then looked between Alec and Magnus.

’’You got me a puppy’’

’’Alec got you a puppy I just agreed to it’’ pointed Magnus out.

’’YOU GOT ME A PUPPY’’ Rafael screamed as he lifted Blue of Alec lap and hugged his pet close ’’This is the best birthday present ever thank you thank you thank you’’ Blue was making all sorts of happy sound he was licking Rafael across the face making him laugh.

’’What’s it’s name’’

’’His name is Blue he’s a Siberian husky and he’s all yours’’

’’Really’’

’’Yes really’’ laughed the adults.

’’I’m gonna take care of you forever Blue I love you’’ Blue answered with a bark and nipped on Rafael’s fingers.

’’Before you run of with your dog there’s one more important thing Rafael’’ said Magnus as he took the folder from Alec’s hand and gave it to Rafael who stared at it in confusion.

’’What is it’’

’’Open it’’

Rafael sat down with Blue in his lap and opened the folder and started reading, some word where difficult but Alec assured him that here was no rush he could read it through in his pace, when he was by the middle of the paper he stopped reading and laid the folder down on the floor and looked at Magnus.

’’Your wish your choice’’ was all Magnus said, he observed Rafael for any kind of reaction but he got none.

Rafael knew what he wanted, what he’s always wanted so he lifted Blue and placed him on the floor and stood up he walked over to Alec and wrapped his arms around his neck ’’Thank you daddy for wanting me’’ stuttered Rafael as he cried in Alec’s neck, Alec himself wasn’t doing any better tears where escaping his eyes falling down his cheeks slowly. He wrapped his arms around Rafael and took a deep breath ’’Thank you for wanting me as your dad’’ 

Magnus sat and watched the display of affection his son finally got something he’s always wanted and so did he, he got the love he’s craved for years, he got the dream he’s always wanted. Chairman and Blue was sitting in Magnus lap both of them making small whining noises as if they where feeling the same thing as he was, he himself was an emotional wreck but it was an happy emotion, never in his life has he felt this happy.

Rafael and Alec looked over at Magnus when they parted and saw him cry.

”Papa why are you sad” asked Rafael when he hugged Magnus neck.

”I’m not sad Rafe I’m happy” 

”But why are you crying then” whimpered Rafael.

”They’re happy tears cariño” Magnus said, he opened his eyes and looked at Alec and held out a hand wanting him close with him and Rafael. Alec crowded in to their space and hugged them both to him.

’’This is the best birthday ever’’ said Rafael again making his parents smile proudly.

’’It might get better Rafe’’ 

’’How so papa’’

’’Well this is a question for your daddy actually but it might make everything better for both of us’’

As they all parted Magnus took Alec hands and held them before letting out a shuddering breath ’’Here goes nothing’’ thought Magnus when he looked in to Alec’s worried eyes.

’’We’ve been together for almost a year now and you spend almost every night here’’

’’True’’ said Alec wondering where this conversation is actually going.

’’Everywhere I go inside this apartment I always find your shirts that you persist on wearing even if they have holes everywhere I always find your coffee mugs somewhere too’’

’’Magnus I don’t really understand where’s this going’’ questioned Alec completely oblivious.

’’What I’m trying to say or rather ask is if you would like to move in with me…with us because now Rafael is not only my son but yours too and I love you so much and we want you here always every morning every night’’

Alec had first been worried but now he was only happy, ecstatic actually now seeing that worried gaze in Magnus eyes he understood it was a big step more or less everything they did in this relationship might have gone to fast but that really didn’t matter, now he understood that he has a responsibility as a parent but he also has e responsibility over Magnus.

’’Magnus I would love nothing more than to move in with you and Rafe I love you too so much you’re my family’’

After their very emotional morning they spent some time in the living room eating all kind of sweet things, Rafael was playing with Blue on the floor already trying to teach his pet how to sit, lie down and roll. Magnus and Alec sat on the couch all cuddled up watching their son with amused expressions.

Magnus and Alec where looking at a new place instead of Alec just moving in they’re gonna move somewhere else closer to Alec’s siblings and his school, it would be a good change for everyone. His siblings where also thinking of moving to their significant other’s too so this actually was a good idea for everyone.

’’Look at this it’s a loft big space three bedrooms two studies even two balconies Alexander I want it’’ exclaimed Magnus, Alec looked over Magnus shoulder and looked at the picture and god did this man have taste, the loft was absolutely beautiful and the open space in every room was perfect for them all. He could already picture them living there further in the future Rafael all grown up, Blue fully grown, he and Magnus probably already married. 

’’Rafe come look at this what do you say’’ 

Rafael took his papas phone and observed the photos ’’Daddy I want it’’ Alec snorted Rafael was a miniature version of Magnus when it came to things he wanted.

’’Then it’s settled were moving’’ said Magnus looking up at Alec who leaned down and gave him a kiss making Rafael make a fake vomit sound.

’’Oh stop your pretending you’ll love it yourself when you grow up Rafe’’ said Alec laughing at Rafael as he groaned loudly.

After a couple of hours all of them started to get ready, Rafael was waiting by the door complaining about his parents taking forever to be done Blue was barking along with him. Magnus and Alec where still in their bedroom, Magnus was helping Alec with his last button up they where sharing small kisses by every button they where laughing at their son when he screamed at them to hurry up and stop ’’Face sucking’’ as their little minx called kissing.

’’Someone’s impatient’’ 

’’Can you blame him we told him we have another surprise for him it’s like telling you I bought jewelry for you’’

Magnus gave Alec a mischievous look and smiled ’’Touché darling you’re learning’’

’’Well I had a great teacher’’

’’That you did indeed let’s go before Rafael kills us’’

Taking the car seemed to be the most obvious choice since Rafael wanted Blue with him, Magnus glanced at the back from his rearview, Rafael had wold sat on his lap petting it’s head smoothing down it’s black and white fur Wolf was almost purring like a cat in appreciation.

’’Alexander I think we’ve lost our son to his pet’’

’’No kidding’’

Arriving at Java Jinx Rafael glanced at his parents questionably ”Why are we here” questioned the birthday boy.

”Go in and find out” Magnus said interwinding his and Alec’s fingers.

Rafael looked in to the café, it was dark inside no movement at all he thought it was closed but when he pushed the door open all lights came to life and the screams of happy birthday where heard. Everyone Rafael knew from his parents sides of their family where here and he was so happy, he looked back at his parents both of them where smiling at him.

”Is this for me” he questioned.

”This is all for you Rafe” said Alec.

Jace ran over to them and lifted up Rafael and spun him around ’’Happy birthday little man look at you have you gotten taller since I last saw you’’

’’Jace you literally saw him two days ago’’ mumbled Alec dumbfounded at his little brothers antics, Blue made a barking sound in Alec’s arms and Alec really wanted to believe the dog was agreeing with him. Almost everyone zeroed in on the dog in Alec arms, the girls practically squealed and ran over to Alec begging to pet him.  
’’Ask Rafe it’s his dog’’ 

’’Omg Magnus you got him a dog as a birthday gift I’m jealous’’ said Izzy when she stood next to the man.

’’I didn’t get him a dog I merely said yes that he could get one’’ explained the older man sipping on the offered drink from Catarina.

’’Who got him the dog then’’ 

’’Alec got him the dog’’ Everyone looked at Alec with adoration in their eyes, the young man was sitting on the floor next to Jace, Blue and Rafael they where exchanging small conversations between themselves oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at them.

Catarina walked over to Alec and praise him for giving Rafael a dog but stopped when Alec opened his mouth and said ’’Omg Catarina is that a wrinkle I see are you getting old’’  
Catarina walked over to Alec and slapped his forehead before grabbing his ear and tugging on it….Hard.

’’Ow ow ow’’ 

’’Now young man if you weren’t together with Magnus I would strangle you but I am not getting old’’

’’Tell that to your gray hair’’ mumbled Magnus innocently looking away fiddling with his ear cuff, he thought she hadn’t heard him but he was wrong and got slapped equally hard like Alec on his forehead and endured the same pain in his ear.

’’Boys behave or you’re grounded’’ said Catarina with Magnus and Alec at her side she was tugging on their ears making them walk over to the table and sat them next to each other. Everyone was laughing at this special moment. Over the course of Alec and Magnus relationship they’ve developed bonds with each others families. Like Alec and Catarina who love to comment on each other or Magnus and Jace and their constant back talk to each other, they where a special family of sorts.

Rafael started ripping paper of his birthday presents excited for every thing he got, Magnus could see old memories of a six year old running around in their apartment almost in tears when he got a flat screen tv, he smiled at the memory.

Magnus was a little shocked his son had grown so much over the years, he honestly missed the times he and Rafael would be cuddled up in his bed sleeping or just watching old cartoons, he really missed that time when Rafael would climb up to his lap and hug him and eventually fall asleep with those small sleep talking whispers. Adopting Rafael was the best choice he’s ever done, second was going in to this very café and meeting Alec.

For some odd reason his emotions was everywhere, he could fell a tears escaping his eyes training down his cheeks, he was about to wipe them away hoping no one had notice but his ever loving Lightwood had beaten him to it. Alec had been focused on Rafael laughing at his sons face whenever he opened one of his presents, he turned to Magnus and was about to ask him something but stopped when he saw Magnus cry.  
”What’s wrong” he questioned when Magnus lowered his gaze down to the floor.  
cradled the older mans head between his hands, and nudged his chin lightly to raise his head and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

”Nothing to worry about darling I guess i’m just a little emotional today” 

”You sure”

”I’m sure darling” Alec leaned forward and rested their foreheads together ”I love you”

”I love you too” said Magnus back, Alec leaned forward and locked their lips together in a sweet kiss hiding in their little world.

”Omg get a room you too are disgusting” complained Jace laughing when Alec threw some cake on his face.

”I put up with you and fray for years so you got nothing to say” 

’’Daddy Papa look what I got’’ Rafael yelled out as he held up a frame with a picture of Alec, Magnus and Rafael when they where all wrestling in the living room floor, all having happy smiles on their faces. Magnus and Alec where about to respond to Rafael but got cut of by Jace.

’’Wait a second did he just call you daddy’’ 

’’Yeah’’ answered Alec.

’’When did that happen’’ asked Izzy.

’’It’s been a long coming thing but we cleared it out today Rafael made Alexander officially his dad by paper and another thing he will actually be moving in with us’’ explained Magnus, Rafael and Alec nodding with him.

’’Talk about dropping a bomb shell Mags’’ said Catarina ’’But I’m happy for you all’’

Luke stood up from his seat when everyone had settled down ’’I just want to say something’’ he gained everyones attention and raised his glass ’’You know it’s an extraordinary thing when people gather up like this especially when it’s because two people came together’’

Luke looked between each and everyone ’’I got back one of my greatest friends I raised three extraordinary people and got new friends but what I’m trying to say is that family is everything for all of us and I’m proud of all of you especially Alec and Magnus who brought us all together to celebrate their son today so cheers and a big happy birthday to Rafael and congratulation to Alec and Magnus’’ everyone raised their glasses saying their cheers.

By the time everyone deemed it late Rafael had fallen asleep in Magnus arms with Blue squashed between them, everyone hugged each other goodbye and parted their own ways, Alec drove them home in a slow pace while having a quiet conversation with Magnus on the way. Sometime looking over at Rafael as he sleeps peacefully in Magnus arms.

Surprisingly they got hime without Rafael or Blue actually waking up, Magnus settled both of them in bed easily changing Rafael into a pair of sweet pants and a t-shirt, both Alec and Magnus kissed Rafael goodnight and leaved the room closing the door softly. Both the adults sat down on their bed with a groan, it had been a long day but clearly the day wasn’t over just yet because a certain Lightwood had other plans and Magnus would gladly participate in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff in this


	15. Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay I am in the middle of chapter 16 too so it will be up very soon I promise.
> 
> Anyway here come the part where you all will hate me.....

Things got hectic fast.

Couple of weeks after Rafael’s birthday Alec was back in school and Magnus back in work, same with everyone else, Alec was currently sitting in the paint room with other students. He was feeling fidgety, worried even, this morning wasn’t a good morning for Magnus. His boyfriend had gotten a call in the middle of breakfast he had excused himself quickly and went in the other room closing the door behind, Alec didn’t think anything of it until he heard Magnus yelling angrily.

Alec had faintly heard words like ’’Don’t you dare’’, ’’I’ll destroy you’’, ’’go to hell’’.

Rafael had heard it too, he said to Alec he has never heard his Papa angry like that before, their son was scared, so Alec did what he thought was the best thing to do he approached Magnus, but what he got was something he wasn’t expecting, Magnus had yelled at him harshly that it wasn’t his business. He was shocked Magnus had never yelled at Alec, he didn’t know if he should press more in to them matter, did he do something wrong he really didn’t know.

When Alec left for school he had expected to get a goodbye kiss or something instead he got the cold treatment.

He groaned and threw the pencil away.

’’Mr. Starkweather can I take a break’’

’’Sure Alec come back in fifteen’’

’’Thank you sir’’ Alec quickly went out from the room and found a excluded place so he could make a phone call.

’’Garroway here’’ Alec sighed in relief when Luke answered the phone.

’’Hi Luke it’s me I…uh need to talk to you’’

’’Sure kid what’s going on’’ 

’’you’ve know Magnus for a long time and I…I need advice’’ Alec was actually feeling like he has done something wrong one being that prying in to another persons life, two being that he need advice, he isn’t someone to ask for advice never been but this is a new territory for him now that he is a father.

’’What happened’’ Asked Luke after Alec heard him sigh.

’’This morning everything was fine until Magnus got a phone call and I heard him yell the entire time, Rafe said he’s never heard Magnus that angry before and when I approached him he yelled at me that it wasn’t my business since then I’ve gotten nothing but the cold shoulder from him I just got this bad feeling ’’ explained the young man as he paced the room, he heard Luke grumbling in the background like he himself didn’t know what Alec should do.

’’Listen Alec under the years I’ve know that man i’ve seen him fight his demons, he has many enemies there are things I can’t tell you the only one who can do that is Magnus himself’’

’’But what am I suppose to do Luke, Rafe is scared i’m worried’’

’’I understand but sometimes bad thing happen, Magnus can be a very insecure person he has his moments approach him again okay but take it easy with him’’

’’Thank you Luke’’

’’No need Alec you’re like a son to me you know i’d do anything for you’’ Alec has never been more thankful for meeting Luke and hearing Luke call him son made him fell warm.

When Alec hung up he contemplated on what to do, it wasn’t hard for him to figure it out so in a haste he was back in the class room packing up his stuff, just as he put on his coat came his teacher with a scolding look on his face.

’’Alec where are you going’’

’’Sir i’m sorry but there is a family problem and I need to take care of’’ explained Alec already making his way to the door, all the other students watched, Alec mostly kept to himself in school his family was enough he didn’t need anyone else he knew they judged him, his sexuality and probably many other things but he could care less.

’’Alec I can’t let you do that you know how strict this school is’’

Alec groaned, he turned back and let his eyes wander the room before looking at his teacher.

’’Sir i’m really sorry but this is about my son I need to leave’’

He heard a couple of gasps, it was out so what he was a father first, Mr. Starkweather nodded in understanding before signaling Alec to step outsider the room.   
’’I’m sorry Alec and I understand I’ll kept it in the dark for now but don’t let this happen to often alright’’

’’Thank you sir’’

He knew he had to lie but it really wasn’t a lie, this was about Rafe to he didn’t want his son come home only to fine his Papa mad it only makes him scared, it wasn’t suppose to be like that.

After an your of the train Ridge he was finally in front of Magnus work, in big letter it said MB Fashion Corporation he knew Magnus had made a name for himself in the world but it was still surprising, just before walking in his phone started ringing.

Izzy.

’’ALEC’’ He felt himself tense at his sisters voice, it took seconds for him to go in to ’’Big brother mode’’.

’’What is it Izzy’’

’’I..I’m at work and something is off there was a man and a woman walking in to Magnus office and I heard yelling and..and I’’ his sister was frantic, he could hear her fear in her voice and none of this was helping at all.

’’I’m outside which floor Izzy’’

’’Top floor Alec hurry please’’

That bad feeling Alec had felt since this morning was coming becoming worse, he saw metal detectors and guards blocking his way but he didn’t care he threw away his art supplies and ran faster than he’s ever done in his life, he ran through the metal detector blocking the guards just in time to get in the elevator before it closed, he doesn’t know how many Times’ he pushed the top floor button before he was up. Izzy was standing outside Magnus office doors, tears was running down her cheeks her hands was covering her mouth when she saw Alec she ran into her brothers open arms.

’’Alec you need to do something please’’   
He let go from his sister and walked over to the doors and threw them open, inside was Magnus who was held by the throat against the glass windows by a man, the man looked to be around his forties he was bald, dressed in a black suit. A woman was there too, dark hair around her twenties of thirties, dressed in a dark purple dress her features screamed fierce but for Alec she looked like someone who brought nothing but trouble.

Looking closer at his boyfriend he saw he had a busted lip, his nose was bleeding, he wasn’t even holding himself up.

’’Let go of him now’’ 

The woman and the man locked their eyes on Alec, the man only scoffed and clenched his fist before hitting Magnus in the stomach making him double over down to the ground.

’’And who is this Magnus’’ Asked the woman as she walked around Alec like she was an animal and he was her prey.

’’Leave…him…he has nothing to do with…this’’ Alec could hear Magnus choking on the air, he couldn’t breath and it scared Alec.

’’Ohhh is this your new body toy, you certainly have a type Magnus he’s cute to bad it won’t last’’

’’STOP IT CAMILLE’’ yelled Magnus before getting kicked on the ribs by the man, Camille, Magnus ex it just clicked but Alec had his eyes on Magnus he wanted to reach him but afraid that if he moved the man would hurt Magnus even more.

’’So it’s true, Magnus i’m disappointed you said you loved me’’

The woman, Camille rounded Alec once more before walking over to the man.

’’What do you want’’ Questioned Alec.

’’Hmm what do I want, I want revenge and much more now what i’m wondering is what do we call you’’

Alec wasn’t gonna answer he wasn’t stupid but when Camille snapped her fingers the man grabbed Magnus hand and held it in an angel Alec knew was hurting his boyfriend.

’’Talk or he breaks his arm’’

At first he didn’t believe her until Magnus groaned in pain ’’Okay okay stop please stop’’ 

’’Good toy now your name’’

’’Alec…Alec Lightwood’’ Camille smiled mischievously at her victory against Alec. 

’’Valentine you can let go of the little devil’’ Valentine as he was called dropped Magnus arm to the ground before standing next to Camille, Alec was getting nervous he needed answers now, but he knew if he made one wrong move Magnus would suffer so he stood still and waited.

’’This is how it’s gonna go, he has something I want but as you can see he won’t give me it so i’m gonna take something he values more than anything’’

Magnus looked up helplessly at Alec, tears was streaming down his cheeks mixing with the blood, Alec felt like he was dying he couldn’t control the situation, he couldn’t do anything.

’’Camille stop i’m begging you’’

’’Ohh the little devil is begging now how cute, but you have already lost your little spawn is gone theres nothing left for you’’

Camille and Valentine walked by Alec and opened the doors, just before she walked out she turned around and looked at Alec and Magnus 

’’Goodbye my Love’’

Seconds later Alec was by Magnus side, he cradled the older man to himself, it hurt hearing Magnus groan in pain, it hurt seeing him in pain Alec had never felt more hopeless in his life.

’’Shh baby you’re okay now’’ Alec whispered in Magnus’s ear and nudged Magnus chin with his nose making the older man look back at him.

’’Al…Alec she’s going after..Rafe’’

Alec felt his heart stop first Magnus then Rafe, he quickly took out his phone and looked at the time, Jace was suppose to pick Rafael up from school in ten minutes, he pressed the call button hoping his little brother would pick up.

’’IZZY’’ yelled Alec, his sister ran in to Magnus office, she gasped at the sight of Magnus state.

’’Call 911 now’’ Izzy did as her brother commanded.

’Come on Jace pick up the damn phone’ thought the older Lightwood as he shifted his and Magnus position on the floor, Magnus back resting against Alec’s chest. He was going in and out of consciousness, Alec was thinking of magnus, thinking of Rafe the fear of losing both of them. He wasn’t any kind of a paramedic who knew the extent of Magnus injuries or Rafe’s safety everything was at risk.

’’Hey Alec i’m about to get Rafe’’ said Jace the moment he picked up the phone.

’’JACE GET RAFE NOW HE’S IN DANGER’’ 

Jace didn’t even answer Alec he just ran inside the school there where kids everywhere in the corridors blocking jace’s way, he was afraid he would hurt them but Rafael was in danger he didn’t have a choice so he ran like he’s never done before until he saw a man knowing who it is miles away.

‘’Ragnor’’ panted Jace out when he got closer to the man.

‘’Jace what are you doing here’’ asked the older man as he escorted Jace further away from the children.

‘’Rafael where is he I need to find him now, Alec called he said he’s in danger’’ 

‘’Second floor room 2B’’ 

Two minutes, two long agonizing minutes did it take for Jace to get to the room with Ragnor behind him, only to find the room empty but on the floor laid Rafael’s bag his things thrown around the room and just one little things that caught Jace eye was something Alec had once told him Rafael never forgot or left behind was the silver necklace that held one of Magnus rings and a pendant that had Magnus birth numbers on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo from 1 to 10 how much do you hate me?


	16. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I was working full time on drawing please don’t kill me <3
> 
> In this chapter we go trough a lot of emotions and pain, angsty but in the end Alec makes a choice....

When the paramedics arrived to Magnus office Alec had to let go of Magnus even though he didn’t want too, but he knew that they had a job to do, Alec had backed away from where Magnus laid on the floor, he was shocked he didn’t know to do. He felt small hands grabbing his arm squeezing the material of his jacket, he looked down and was meet by teary eyes of his sister.

‘’It’s okay’’ he mumbled as he embraced his sister in his arms hugging her close, both Lightwoods staring at Magnus as he was rolled out from his office, the older Lightwood kissed his little sisters head before letting go of her ‘’I need to go with them call the others’’

Hastily he followed the medics and Magnus out from the building, many in the building had stopped either judging or staring in chock as their boss was unconscious and being rolled out by the paramedics, nothing looked normal in this picture. After the paramedics had loaded Magnus in their ambulance Alec called out to them.

‘’Are you related to this man’’

‘’I’m his boyfriend and a friend to Catarina Loss who works at your hospital i’m coming with you’’ he demanded, the young man gave a nodd and let Alec jump in the back with them, from the moment the car moved he was holding Magnus hand staring at his face just hoping, begging that he would be okay.

When they arrived at the hospital they hastily made preparations and moved Magnus in to a room where he would be treated, Alec was just about to enter when Catarina pushed him out ‘’Alec I need to work stay out here’’

‘’No I need to be with him’’

‘’I don’t care Alec stay out from this room I’ll come out as soon as I know something okay’’ she turned and closed the doors.

Alec leaned forward his hands on the glass wall, staring, begging, imagining anything. He didn’t understand a thing, what was going on and why was Magnus involved, he was angry, confused, sad and stressed. With shaky hands he took out his phone and dialed Jace’s number, as ring tone after ring tone came he started pacing the room one hand holding the phone the other in his hair.

‘’Please just answer the damn phone please’’ he begged quietly for himself.

‘’You have reach….’’ Blinded by his anger he threw the phone at the wall making it crumble, he backed against another wall and fell down to the floor tears already running down from his eyes, suddenly he felt a hand touching his shoulders, the Lightwood looked up and was meet with the dark brow eyes of Luke.

‘’How you holding up kid’’ in all Lukes years as he took in Alec and his siblings he’s never seen such devastation in the oldest Lightwoods eyes, not since Max at least but there was something else, something more in the hazel eyes and Luke couldn’t figure out.

‘’Luke’’ said the Lightwood ‘’I..I can’t I don’t know what to do’’ he whispered out unseeded tears almost showing themselves before Luke again, he himself didn’t know what situation Alec was in, he doesn’t know what happened only that Izzy called him and said that he needed to go to the hospital.

‘’What happened Alec talk to me’’ 

Alec nodded and took a deep breath, he was fiddeling with his hands trying to figure out how to explain everything but he didn’t know all the answers.

‘’Uhh there where two of them, they uh had been in contact with Magnus since this morning maybe longer I don’t know Luke’’

Luke nodded as he followed every word Alec said ‘’They threaten him, me and Rafe and I can’t get a hold on Jace he was suppose to get Rafe, Luke what if they….’’

‘’Alec we’re gonna fix this okay I promise’’

They settled down for the time being, no one could get a hold of Jace and Magnus was still being checked by Catarina, and nothing helped Alec at all he was sitting his foot tapping the floor his hands hiding his face from the others, in his head all of this was just a bad nightmare and he would wake up any minute.

By the angle was he wrong.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from the room Magnus was in, Alec could make out the faintest sound of Catarina screaming at Magnus to stop and just as Alec was about to enter the room with Izzy and Luke hot on his heels came Magnus stumbling out in only a pair of hospital pants, he had bandage wrapped around his waist covering the bruises on his side, Alec winced but catches Magnus as his legs gave out.

The older man gave Alec a confused look, but it changed to frantic in seconds ‘’Alec w..where’s Rafael’’

Alec sighed in deafeat ‘’Magnus I’’

‘’Magnus’’

Suddenly all eyes turned to side and was meet with the blonde Lightwood sibling, Jace had tears streaming down his eyes and Alec already knew why, Magnus stumbled over to Jace and gripped his shirt ‘’Where is my son’’ he begged.

‘’Magnus I’m so sorry’’ Jace held out his hand and gave Magnus Rafael’s necklace, the realization struck Magnus like a brick wall he started hitting Jace’s chest lightly he was screaming at the top of his lungs tears flowing down his cheeks and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore he’d lost the one thing in the world he needed.

Strong arm circled Magnus waist he was tugged back to the chest of his boyfriend both of them going down to the floor.

‘’He’s gone, my son is gone’’ Magnus whimpered out, all stared at the couple on the ground none of them actually understanding that pain Alec and Magnus was feeling, even Catarina stared at them with sadness in her eyes, she trailed over to Alec and signaled him to get Magnus back in to his room, the oldest Lightwood lifted Magnus off of the floor and walked back in to the room and laid Magnus down on the bed and kissed his forehead.

He gripped the hand that held Rafael’s necklace and brought it to his lips before resting their forehead together.

‘’Magnus you need to listen to me’’ 

The older man glanced at Alec ‘’I’m gonna find him okay, I’m gonna go to New Orleans and get help, this is a promise’’ he took the necklace and took one of the pendants on it putting it on his own simple necklace that hung around his neck, he put the other one around Magnus neck.

‘’I promise you that no matter what happens to me I’m gonna get our son back, i’m gonna get him home but I need you to stay here and heal’’

‘’No Alec please’’ begged the older man as he clutched Alec’s sweater in his hand.

‘’No Magnus you’re gonna stay here Luke will be here, everyone will be here, but I need to go I promise Magnus I’m gonna find him’’

Magnus nodded understanding what Alec wanted, even though he wanted to go with him he knew he couldn’t and finding their son was more important, they embraced each other and as they parted Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus.

‘’I love you so much’’

‘’I love you too Alexander’’ he whispered back before he feel asleep by the sedative Catarina had put in Magnus.

‘’He’ll be fine soon’’ mumbled Catarina, Alec nodded and kissed Magnus forehead one last time before walking out of the room everyone following him except Catarina.

‘’Izzy can you book me to earliest plane to New Orleans please’’ 

His sister nodded and walked away from the others, Luke and Jace gazed at Alec, it wasn’t a secret that Alec sent Izzy away because he was angry and scaring his sister was something Alec hated, just as Jace was about to say something and screamed in anger and punched the wall making a little dent, the Lightwood leaned forward to the wall and rested his forehead against it taking deep breaths counting in his head while thinking of Rafael and Magnus to calm him but thinking of Rafe and what Alec was about to do only made him more angry but he didn’t have a choice anymore.

‘’Alec what’s in New Orleans’’ questioned Luke but just as Alec was about to answer Jace beat him to it ‘’Our parents’’

Alec sighed but pushed himself of the wall ‘’We need all the help we can get’’ he answered.

‘’But what are they gonna do Alec you’re not really their favorite son’’

‘’DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT LISTEN MY FAMILY IS AT STAKE AND I DON’T HAVE A CHOICE SO BACK OFF’’

Silence filled the corridor unknown people glancing worriedly at Alec after his out burst.

‘’I’m coming with you’’ mumbled Jace.

‘’No you’re staying’’

‘’Alec you’re my brother and that’s your son and by the angel I would do anything to protect him too please your people are my people’’

Alec groaned in frustration and looked over at Luke signaling him for help but Luke only shrugged.

‘’Three tickets to New Orleans in two hours let’s go’’ said Izzy as she approached her brothers.

‘’No both of you need to stay here’’ Alec argued back at his sibling.

‘’Alec you’re forgetting that your family is our family and when things go south we stick together always and forever no matter what remember’’ 

Alec already knew he’s lost ‘’Always and forever’’ was a promise he’d never break so all he did was nodd.

‘’We’ll be back in two days Luke please take care of Magnus’’ 

‘’I’ll do everything I can too Alec we’re going to find him’’ 

The group each hugged Luke, just before leaving Alec ran back in to Magnus room and wrote a quick note and left it beside the bed he kissed Magnus once more whispering ‘’I love you I’ll be back soon’’ before leaving with his sibling towards New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and work more promise xoxo


	17. The Mother And The Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little longer chapter for once :)
> 
> Things happens I don’t wanna spoil shit so read and enjoy!!

New Orleans.

The city he hadn’t been in years, he had forgotten how lively this city could be even if New York was a lively city New Orleans was special in it’s own way. 

Full of light and happy people.

The three Lightwoods passed their way through crowds of people, they had landed one day ago resting up for today because they knew that this would either end good or bad, finding their way to their parents home wasn’t hard they could all the ways in New Orleans like the back of their hand, Alec was leading his sibling his face stone cold he hadn’t uttered anything only small things but nothing showing how he was feeling.

Jace and Izzy had shared worried glances towards each other, their brother wasn’t who he was before but they couldn’t blame him they knew how if felt losing someone but that was their little brother, this was Rafael, Alec’s son. His responsibility and with leaving Magnus behind made things harder, they couldn’t imagine how their brother was feeling.

They had tried to talk to Alec about everything but he never wanted to talk about it so they had to accept it even though they didn’t want too.

As they arrived to their childhood home Lightwood stood in big letters above the door, Alec was reaching for the door heel when he stoped and took a shuddering breath, Izzy reached out and touched Alec’s arm.

‘’You don’t have to do this Alec we can get help from someone else’’ she offered her brother.

‘’Izzy’s right Alec we got Luke we can get more help from the police department’’ 

Alec shook his head he glance over his shoulder ‘’We need them they have recourses that Luke or the police department has’’

He looked back to the door and took a deep breath ‘’Now or never’’

The bell rang through the house Alec could hear the clicking from heels coming towards them, the lock turned and the door opened revealing his mother. Maryse Lightwood, last time Alec saw her was years ago but she hadn’t aged a day, he still thought his mother was the most beautiful human being in the world even though the way their relationship had turned out.

Maryse recognized Izzy and Jace straight away but the third of the group shocked her, those hazel eyes belonged to her son, the son she hadn’t seen in years, in her eyes Alec looked older she could admit that her son was handsome with a beard.

‘’Mom’’ whispered Alec almost startling Maryse, even his voice had changed.

‘’Alec’’ she stuttered out ‘’What are you doing here’’ she wanted to reach out, hug him she has always felt ashamed for what she did towards her son but she didn’t know what Alec was feeling, she just wanted her son back in her life.

‘’Mom I need your help’’

Back in New York.

‘’Magnus I don’t think you should be moving around your ribs are broken you need to rest’’ argued Luke as his friend ripped off every tube that was on him.

‘’I don’t have time to rest Luke I need to find my son’’

‘’I know Magnus but the police and me are working as hard as we can and I promised Alec to take care for you’’

Magnus heaved out a sigh in frustration and raised from the bed he’d been resting in for the past days, he knew very well that Luke meant no harm but he couldn’t take this anymore, he gripped his necklace with his son’s pendant it was his mothers old ring but Rafael had been carrying it for years and now it held a promise, he glanced back at his friend ‘’I understand you concern Lucian but his my son and I…I need him and Alec to come home I need them’’

Luke nodded in understanding, he would’ve done the same if he was in Magnus situation.

‘’Stubborn as ever’’ Magnus gave Luke a weak smile at his words.

When they made it to the precinct Magnus gave them all of the information he had on Camille, even his relationship with her but then came the question Magnus dreaded ‘’What’s Camille’s motive’’

He sighed but answerd nonetheless.

‘’Her motives are my father’’

Luke narrowed his eyes at Magnus ’’How can your father that you don’t even know be her motive’’

’’Because Lucian I know who my father is, i’ve know it for years’’

’’Why didn’t you tell me Magnus’’

’’Because i’m ashamed, because even though he is my father i don’t need him in my eyes he was just someone who sleppt with my mother and left nothing else’’

‘’Have you even spoken to him….ever’’

‘’No’’

Luke wrote down in his notes and looked back at Magnus ‘’Why is your father her motive Magnus’’

‘’Money, secrets, power Camille is nothing but a crooked woman who’s out to hurt people if my name where to come out people would know that I’m son to the all mighty Asmodeus Bane’’ 

Luke dropped his pen in chock then covered his face with hands and sighed ‘’This changes everything’’.

New Orleans.

After coming out from her chock she ushered her children in to her home, the Lightwood siblings were gathered in their childhood living room Alec was sitting on a chair further from everyone so he could look at them all while Jace and Izzy sat down on the couch, Maryse came back in to the room with a bottle of whiskey.

‘’Sorry I just needed this I’m a little chocked what are you all doing here’’ their mother questioned after she drank the whiskey.

‘’Mom you have missed a lot of things, things have changed and we’re here because we need help’’ explained Izzy with Jace nodding beside her.

‘’But I don’t understand what is it that has changed and what do I got to do with it’’

Alec meet his mothers gaze she’d been looking at him ever since she came in to the living room, she hadn’t spared a glance towards his sibling.

‘’We all have changed mom but Alec he uh….’’

‘’I have a son’’ answered Alec before Jace, he watched Maryse reaction and he wasn’t surprised about what he saw in her eyes.

‘’Adopted but loved by me and my boyfriend…a woman named Camille Belcourt has kidnapped my son and I need your help’’

Realization dawned on Maryse face, but what she didn’t understand was why they had reached out for her sure she can understand Jace and Isabelle but Alec was another story.

‘’But why me Alec, you hate me you left I know I didn’t accept your decision but I never wanted you to run away with only a note on the door’’ Alec looked at his mother in confusion as did his siblings, none of them understood what their mother was talking about.

‘’What note I never left a note’’ 

Maryse stood from her seat and left the room only to come back five minutes later with said note, Alec took the note from his mother hands and read through it.

Mom.

I don’t know if you even care about me or know that I’m gone but what I wanna say is that i’m done with you and dad, i’m done with every little comment about how I am a disappointment, a curse to this family, that I I’m just in a phase.

I’ve always done what you and dad asked me, I’ve followed every rule, finished my time in lawyer school so I could join the family firm.

But it never was enough was it.

My love for you and dad was never enough, i still love you i will always love you because you’re my mom but i just don’t care anymore, so this is the last time you will ever hear for me and the only thing I can say is Thank you for raising me and loving me until now.

Alec.

Reading through the note the young man couldn’t understand why, why this was the last thing his mother had heard from him, he wasn’t even surprised by who this note was written from. 

‘’Where is dad’’ he asked as his sister took the note from him, his mother glanced over her shoulder towards the clock and heaved a sigh.

‘’It was him wasn’t it’’ Alec nodded, suddenly the front door was pushed open by his father who walked over to him and pushed him away from his mom.

‘’HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE’’ he yelled at the top of his lungs, Alec pushed back and straighten his back.

‘’I HAVE MY REASONS BUT YOU MADE MY MOTHER THINK THAT I RAN AWAY BECAUSE I HATED YOU TWO’’ he wasn’t gonna let his father get away with this, he loved his mother even after everything that happened to him.

Robert pushed forward and hit Alec across the face, Alec could feel the taste of his own blood on his lip but he didn’t care, he stood up and was about to fight back but Jace stepped forward and held him back, Maryse stepped between them and held her hand up in front of Robert as he was about to advance against their son again.

‘’Robert enough’’ she yelled making him stop in front of her.

‘’Are you gonna take his side over mine, your husband’’ he questioned.

Maryse looked at her husband, she clenched her hands, she wanted to hit him, hurt him but she knew better so she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

‘’You made me believe my son hated me, you made me believe that he didn’t want to come to Max funeral because he didn’t love his brother and you think that I’m gonna take your side, your actions have poisoned this family’’

When Alec heard about Max he trashed to get out of his brothers hold of him ‘’HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I DIDN’T LOVE MY BROTHER’’

‘’Alec calm down’’ his sister said as she stood in front of him, both Jace and Izzy had never seen Alec so angry before not even in his darkest days, but she wasn’t about to judge she loved her brother too but she was at the funeral she got to say goodbye to her little brother but Alec didn’t.

‘’Alec go to the second floor now’’ he heard his mother but he didn’t care he didn’t wan’t to leave, he wanted to hurt his father but Jace pushed him up the stairs and in to another room and locked it.

The young man hit the door making his hands turn a dark shade of red eventually making himself bleed, he yelled for his sister or brother to let him out but nothing came, he couldn’t hear what was going on.

He could feel the vibrations from his new phone, when he looked at the number and the photo he faintly thought that the angels could read his thoughts.

‘’Alexander’’ came the voice of Magnus through the phone, he felt like crying hearing Magnus voice was like the calm soothing noice of Rafael almost.

‘’Magnus…I’’

‘’I know Alexander, I miss you too’’ spoke the older man ‘’Come home darling please I just want you back home so we can fix this…together’’ 

God did he want to go home, to the man he loved and too find his son, but even Alec knew they needed help from his mother in this.

‘’I wan’t too baby, but I can’t not until everything is sorted here’’

He could hear Magnus sighing, but he also knew that Magnus understood.

‘’Just come home soon, I love you Alexander’’

‘’I love you too, so much’’ a tear had escaped his eye, he knew Magnus wasn’t doing any better but both of them had to be strong for now.

‘’I’m gonna fix this I promise’’ with that they bid their goodbye.

Ten minutes after he had talked to Magnus he heard the lock on the door click, he threw the door open hoping his father was still there so he could beat him up but instead his siblings caught him in a embrace.

‘’He’s gone Alec stop’’

His mother stood away from them looking at them with hope in her eyes, Alec meet her gaze but he stepped put from the embrace and walked over to Maryse. They looked at each other before Alec embraced his mom clutching her body to his in a tight hold.

‘’I’m so sorry, for everything he’s done Alec I’m so sorry please forgive me’’ his mother cried out.

‘’You have nothing to be sorry for mom…I love you’’ he buried his face in his mothers neck making her shuckle ‘’That tickles’’ all of the laughed together at their mothers comment.

‘’I should shave huh’’

Maryse held his son’s face and lightly scratched his beard ‘No it suits you, you look handsome’’

‘’You sound like Magnus’’

They shared a laugh again before settling down in the living room once again, they talked over everything, and Maryse understood her role and why they needed help.

‘’Mom you’re one of the worlds most fiercest lawyer, and you’ve never lost in court, if we can catch Camille and save my son from her we can lock her up..forever’’ Alec explained at last, his foot was tapping n the floor in fear and stress as Maryse paced the room thinking everything over, he waited anxiously for her to answer all the Lightwood siblings did.

‘’Whatever you need Alec’’ she walked to where he was sitting and took his hands in hers ‘’I hope that once we fix this…that you and I can start over only if would wan’t that’’

Alec smiled and embraced his mother again.

‘’I would love that mom’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think any thoughts for next chapter you’d want me to write??

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the middle of the night this story is chessy...


End file.
